Into Darkness
by Optimus524
Summary: Three years have past since Deathclaw's death, but things are not so peaceful. After bombing in London and attack on the Admiralty board by two unknown individuals, Hiccup and the crew of the Dragon's Edge must hunt them down. However, things are not as they seem and one must wonder who the real enemy truly is.
1. Edge of Conflict

It was just a normal day aboard the Dragon's Edge, apart from how they were under attack by five Klingon vessels.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Hiccup ordered.

"I did tell you Captain, and entering the neutral zone was ill-advised," said Toothless.

"We were investigating a strange energy signal coming from Klingon space the only way we could do that was to enter into the neutral zone," Hiccup reminded.

It had been three years since Deathclaw's attempt to destroy the Federation and the uneasy peace between the Federation and Klingons is reaching its tipping point. With the destruction of Dragkon many believe that the Federation had been weakened considerably and in some ways they were right.

The dragkains weather was developed advanced weaponry for the Federation hand with entire species in danger there are more preoccupied with just surviving on their new colony world. This also meant the Federation had to protect them, diverging resources to their cause.

This led to more resources and for them to venture off into uncharted space for any resources they could get their hands on. This action did not go unnoticed with the Klingons, who was now watching Federation space with a keen eye.

"The question is what do we do now?" Astrid asked as the ship shook. "If we escape they'll report our presence and if we destroy them the Klingon will investigate what happened."

Hiccup was still the captain of the Dragon's Edge and was now in a steady relationship with Astrid. The two of them had become quite close of the past three years, though they were still a little awkward with one another in public. Especially when the on the ship due to fraternisation and they did get a couple raised eyes from the board.

Suddenly the ship shook once more.

"Sir, shields down to 40%," said Fishlegs.

"Skull, how does our warp drive look?" Hiccup asked over the comm.

Skull was running around the engineering as small explosions appeared in all directions.

"I don't know how much more she can take?" he yelled. "However, the warp drive is operational, but I don't know how long that will last?"

"Sir, I think leaving now would be ill-advised," said Toothless. "If they report our presence it could very well start a war."

"Agreed," said Hiccup. He then turned to Heather. "Heather, do you can't block the transmissions."

"Already on it, sir," said Heather. "Those new upgrades that you installed have helped us considerably."

"Despite the fact that it goes against everything the Federation stands for," said Toothless.

"I just want to make sure the ship was ready for battle just in case we got ourselves into one," said Hiccup. "Snotlout turn the ship around and by all phases."

"Yes, sir," said Snotlout turning the ship around.

The Klingon vessels resembled some sort of bird like a hawk or something and they were very warlike race. Klingons leading strength more so than anything else and the people of Federation they were considered oppresses.

This year fired its phases at the Klingon vessels, but they managed to avoid a direct hit. Only one ship was hit by the phases and the damage was very minimum. The vessels then fired at them with torpedoes.

They struck the ship which is another jolt across its systems.

"Damage report!" Hiccup ordered.

"Shields down to 30% and whole bridges from deck 7 to 8," said Fishlegs.

"Any casualties?" Hiccup asked.

"None sir," said Fishlegs.

"Hiccup, we can't keep this up much longer," said Astrid.

"Maybe fleeing would be preferable," said Toothless.

"Not yet," said Hiccup. He then reached for the comm. "Ruff, Tuff have you finish the modifications to the torpedoes yet?"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were wearing black uniforms, would just finish fiddling with the torpedoes.

"We just added the finishing touch," said Ruffnut.

"These things are going to blow your mind away," said Tuffnut.

"Or at least blow the minds of the Klingons," said Ruffnut.

"Good," Hiccup nodded. He then turned and looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout fire all torpedoes at the Klingon vessels."

"Captain, I do not see how the advancement of several torpedoes will make a difference," said Toothless. "The Klingon shields are still at full strength."

"Which is why and a fire all of them," said Hiccup. "Do it!"

Snotlout then fired every single torpedo they had straight at the Klingon vessels. The Klingons were able to avoid being hit by several and tried to destroy others with their phases. However, hitting them prove disastrous as it was a massive explosion that knocked two vessels into one another resulting in their destruction.

The other three vessels felt the impact of the torpedoes and they struck a mighty force and were soon in the explosion. When the smoke cleared they saw that there was nothing left of the vessels.

Everyone just stood there in silence.

"What happened?" Toothless asked.

"The twins merely increase the power of the explosion in torpedoes," said Hiccup. "Just in case we run into any Klingons on our mission."

"A mission that we were not supposed to be assigned to," Toothless reminded.

"We have to investigate a strange energy reading," said Hiccup. "Look I'm not saying that we didn't do anything by the book, but we have to find out what the threat was."

"And risk starting a war?" Toothless asked.

"We're in the neutral zone which means any and all ships are fair game inside and we were blocking the transmissions preventing them from sending any information how to what we were doing in the region," said Hiccup.

"Still a very risky move, sir," said Toothless.

"I'm just pleased that I didn't have to stitch anyone up," said Ragnar as he entered on the bridge.

"No casualties?" Hiccup asked.

"Not this time," said Ragnar. "However, I don't think the Admiralty Board will be too pleased with you once they find out what happened here."

"He's right, Hiccup," Astrid nodded. "I don't think there's any way you can escape punishment this time."

"Then I won't," Hiccup sighed. "So much for me hoping to take on a new five-year exploration mission."

"Even I am not sure what," said Toothless. "Fleet Admiral Razorblade is a stickler for rules and regulations, but he does hate the Klingon."

"Heard of him," Hiccup nodded. "He's the first dragkain to become a Fleet Admiral in history."

"Indeed," Toothless nodded. "A decorated war veteran of the Klingon Wars, he read many campaigns that led to victory in the complex. However, he was not too pleased with the Treaty of Hamia."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with a war veteran in charge of Starfleet," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"Granted, that our main mission is to provide peace and stability throughout Federation space," Toothless nodded in agreement. "However, he firmly believes the Klingons on the verge of war with the Federation and he wishes for us to be prepared."

Fishlegs looked at him nervously. "But if the Klingon get word of our rearming when they consider that a breach of the Treaty?"

"That is what most admirals are fearing," Hiccup nodded. "I mean I'm fine about upgrading our weapons and shields, but creating new warships."

"That is asking for trouble," Ragnar nodded. "I mean the only reason our ships have weapons as for self-defence purposes in we engage any hostiles."

"Let's not forget about the drakenains," said Astrid. "Obviously Deathclaw was in the path of them, but they still don't share any laws over the destruction of Dragkon. They might very well join forces with the Klingons, they aren't that much different."

"Well, we better get out of here before the Klingons catch wind of us," said Hiccup. He then turned to Snotlout. "Snotlout get us back to Earth. Warp factor 3."

"Aye, Captain," said Snotlout.

The Dragons Edge soon entered into warp.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, a loving couple had just awakened from their sleep at 5 AM. They lived in London, but soon they were in the car heading out towards the countryside.

They soon reached the outskirts of the city and headed towards a 19th century mansion that had been renovated into a children's hospital. They soon went and visited their daughter, who was suffering from a rare and incurable disease even despite the advancement in medical technology.

The mother was holding a stuffed rabbit and was giving it their daughter, who was deep in a coma due to the illness. The doctor had said that they could not do anything to cure her and that she would die soon if they want unable to find a cure.

The father watched as his wife kiss their daughters head and cried. He would do anything to save his daughter and to stop his wife crying over their daughter's unconscious body. He made his way out onto the balcony and looked over the edge.

Behind him two men approached, one was tall and muscular with a small goatee and the other was smaller, with scars across his neck and wearing a more fixed goatee.

"We can safe her," said the smaller man.

A father turned and looked at them.

"What did you say?" he asked bewildered.

"You saying that we can help your daughter," said the muscular man.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The smaller man approached him. "My name is Viggo Grimborn and this is my brother Ryker. We can help you save your daughter, but we need you to do something for us."

The father just stared at the two of them as if they were as they have hope. "Anything."


	2. Change of Command

Overseas within sent San Francisco, Hiccup was at his apartment with Astrid. The two of them usually spent quite a lot of time with one another when off duty in fact the two of them were in bed with one another with a clothes littering the floor.

Hiccup woke up to the sound of his communicator and groaned as he removed Astrid's arm around his chest to reach for it.

His move stirred Astrid up. Astrid's hair was no longer in a ponytail and was cascading down her shoulders. She looked at him with great look on her face.

"What is it?" she moaned.

Hiccup looked at his communicator and groaned. "It's Gobber, apparently I've been summoned to HQ."

Astrid sighed. "That can't be good."

"I imagine so," said Hiccup as he made his way to the edge of the bed. "And I have a feeling it would be even worse if I'm late."

Astrid nodded. "Go, but I suggest that you prepare yourself for the worst."

"I usually do."

* * *

Later that morning, Hiccup and Toothless were making their way to Starfleet HQ in their formal uniform.

"So he summoned you, too," said Hiccup.

"It could be that he wants me to take command of the Dragon's Edge," said Toothless.

"Already shipping me out as a lost cause?"

"The chances are you be punished severely," said Toothless. "I should remind you that not everyone on the Admiralty Board believed it was appropriate to give command of the most advanced ship in the fleet to someone barely out of the Academy."

"I earned that commission," Hiccup reminded. "In case they forgotten if it hadn't been for me Earth would have been destroyed three years ago."

"Let us see what Admiral Gobber has to say," said Toothless as the entered into the building.

Gobber was sitting at his desk looking at both Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hiccup, I can't stress how bad this looks for you," Gobber sighed. "You could have started a war with the Klingons."

"I was investigating the stranger energy search coming from Klingon space, sir," said Hiccup. "The only way for our senses to read it was entered into the neutral zone."

"So you're report says," said Gobber. "However you were not given permission to investigate, in fact you did not report of this anomaly. There was also the fact that you upgraded your torpedoes without authorisation violating our main principle."

"Sir, I would like to point out that it had not been for Captain Hiccup's quick thinking the ship and its crew would have been destroyed," said Toothless.

"I know that, Hiccup," Gobber sighed. "I like to believe that I would have done the same as would have your father, but the fact the matter remains that you always cause an incident. However, that is not the only concerning thing."

"I didn't miss anything out of my report, sir?" said Hiccup.

"It's not about to report, lad," said Gobber. He then looked at Toothless. "This is a private matter, Commander."

Toothless nodded and left the room.

Once the door was shut Gobber looked at Hiccup. "Lad, the Admiralty Board is also concerned with your relationship with Lieutenant Astrid. They fear that you're letting your personal feelings get in the way of your mission."

"Sir, I have never let our relationship getaway in any of our missions," Hiccup frowned. "I admit that we have become intimate, but we put a personal feelings aside when on a mission."

"I know, lad," said Gobber. "However, you haven't been put in a situation that jeopardises the two of you. According to some of your report you leave Astrid in charge of the Dragon's Edge while you're on planet with Toothless or vice versa. In fact the only time the two of you have actually worked together on a mission was during the destruction of Dragkon."

"The she is head of security and the Marines, sir," said Hiccup. "She's the best qualified person to take charge of the Dragon's Edge when either me or Commander Toothless are unavailable or vice versa."

"I understand that, lad," Gobber nodded. "Unfortunately, not everyone else does." Gobber then got his feet and looked at Hiccup. "The fact of the matter is you have violated a dozen Starfleet regulations and almost got everyone under your command kill."

"I wouldn't risk the men and women under my command unnecessarily," said Hiccup. "I believe that investigating the empty stirred within Klingon space was a priority."

"It was, but you had not been given clearance by Starfleet to search," said Gobber.

"The Dragon's Edge is the fastest ship in the fleet and she could have gotten us in and out undetected," said Hiccup.

"Then explain the Klingon patrol that attacked you?" said Gobber.

"Clearly they were expecting us," said Hiccup. "And I take full responsibility of what happened there."

"I know," Gobber sighed. "And given the circumstances this has been brought to Fleet Admiral Razorblade. He convened a special tribunal, to which I was not invited. You understand what Starfleet regulations mandate to be done at this point."

Hiccup nodded.

Gobber sighed. "They've taken the Dragon's Edge away from you. They're sending you back the Academy."

"I understand, sir," said Hiccup.

"I'm sorry, lad," said Gobber apologetically. "But there is nothing I can do to help at this point. Might be able to make sure that you're not sent back to the Academy, but whether you serve on the Dragon's Edge or another ship maybe beyond my power."

"With my mum hears about this she's going to flip," said Hiccup.

"I know," Gobber nodded. "The questionnaires who is he going to chew at, me, you or Fleet Admiral Razorblade."

Hiccup smiled. "I would like to see that."

"So would I," Gobber chuckled. "Sadly, I fear that neither of us will ever get that privilege."

Hiccup nodded sadly. "Now if you don't mind, sir. I think I would like to drink myself into a stupor."

Gobber nodded. "Just make sure you don't do anything wild."

Hiccup blinked and looked at him. "This is me were talking about?"

"That's why I said it," said Gobber.

Gobber then watched as Hiccup left the room. He then sat back at his desk and looked at the photo which had an image of him and Stoick in front of the USS Berk.

"I wish you were here, Stoick," Gobber sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile at London, Viggo was working on a cure for the little girl place in a vile while Ryker was working on the high explosive on a Starfleet ring. They then put the two items in a container.

The container then was received by the girl's father, who was wearing a black Starfleet uniform. He removed the vile and inserted it the life-support system. He then watched as the liquid entered into his daughter's system. He then turned and looked at the monitors which were showing positive results.

Now it was his turn to make good on their deal, he leaned over and kissed his daughters head and then made his way to London. He made his way to an archive looked over the street to see both Viggo and Ryker watching him.

He then entered into the archive and began to descend to several floors after being scanned. The basement held some advanced technology that was being developed for Starfleet. He sat down at the desk place a glass of water on it.

He then access the computer terminal and sent a massive amount of data from a pass code that Viggo and Ryker had given him making the computer think that he was Fleet Admiral Razorblade. He then removed his ring and placed it in the glass of water.

It fizzed for a few seconds and then there was a massive explosion that was sent across the entire building.

* * *

Meanwhile, at San Francisco, Hiccup was at the bar having a few drinks. He wasn't alone he was in fact with Astrid.

"So they're sending you back to the Academy?" she said.

"Yep," said Hiccup sipping his drink.

"Can't believe that doing this," said Astrid. "I mean it's not like you broke the prime directive."

"Doesn't change the fact that I went into neutral space without permission," said Hiccup. "And they're also concerned about our relationship."

Astrid sighed. "I thought we made it clear that while on missions we do not let our personal feelings get in the way."

"They don't see it like that," said Hiccup. "The even held a secret tribunal without me and Gobber taking part."

"Guess they forgot that you save the planet," Astrid sighed. "I mean if you hadn't broke protocol they would be around to complaining about you."

"Astrid, it's taken out of my hands and there's nothing I can do about it," said Hiccup.

"Fortunately there is something I can do," said a voice behind them.

The two of them turned and saw Gobber approaching them.

"Admiral," Astrid saluted.

"At ease Lieutenant," said Gobber. "Do you mind leaving me and Hiccup for a bit."

Astrid looked at Hiccup, who nodded. She then nodded at Gobber and left the two of them.

"That one has some fire in her," Gobber chuckled. "I feel sorry for the guy that gets on her bad side."

"Gobber, you didn't come here to talk about my girlfriend," said Hiccup. "And how did you find me in the first place?"

"You said you were going to drink yourself into a stupor," Gobber reminded. "I also know this is the bar that you and Astrid hang out at while off duty. It also a bar where I found you on your seventeenth birthday."

"That was one painful birthday," said Hiccup winced.

"You certainly gave Snotlout and his friend a run for their money," said Gobber. "Still didn't stop you from getting a massive beat down."

"Tell me about it," said Hiccup. "Now how could you tell me why you're here?"

"They gave her back to me. The Dragon's Edge."

"Congratulations." Hiccup then took another drink. "I take it that Toothless is going to be your first officer."

"Actually he's not," said Gobber. "He's been transferred. USS Sanctuary. You're going to be my first officer." Hiccup looked at him and Gobber nodded. "Yeah. Razorblade took some convincing. But every now and then I can make a good case. Also your mother threatened to boil him alive if he didn't reconsider."

Hiccup laughed. "The only thing more deadly than my mother's temper is her cooking."

"Tell me about it," Gobber winced. "Her meatballs could kill more men then a Klingon armada."

"So what did you tell him?" Hiccup asked.

"The truth. That I believe in you. That is anybody deserves a second chance, it's Hiccup Haddock."

Hiccup just stared at him. "I don't know what to say."

"How about thank you," Gobber offered. "It's going to be okay, lad."

Then there was a beeping sound from Gobber's communicator. He pulled it out and looked at it. "'Emergency session, Daystrom'." He then looked at Hiccup. "That's us."

"Have to tell Astrid to meet me back at my apartment," said Hiccup.

Gobber looked at him. "Should I be concerned why?"

"What we do with each other is none of your concern, sir," said Hiccup. "Besides I you telling me that my dad didn't do this sort of thing Mum?"

"Point taken."

* * *

It was late at night and Hiccup was wearing his formal wear and had just entered Starfleet HQ. Toothless with only there moment he saw him he walked up.

"Captain," he said.

"Not anymore, Toothless," said Hiccup as they made their way to the elevator. "First officer. I was demoted and you are reassigned."

"It's fortunate that the consequences were not more severe," said Toothless.

"They would have been if my mother and Gobber spoke up to Fleet Admiral Razorblade," said Hiccup as he closed the doors behind him. "They were going to send me back the Academy."

Toothless nodded as the elevator descended upwards. "Well, it's good to hear that you're still going to be on board the Dragon's Edge."

"So how are things that New Dragkon?" Hiccup asked.

"The new colony is surviving and is under heavy protection with the remainders of our fleet and several Starfleet vessels," said Toothless.

"How are things going between you and that Stormfly?" Hiccup asked.

"We've communicated with one another," said Toothless.

Hiccup looked at him. "Seriously you've only been talking?"

"Our courtship rituals are a lot more complicated than you humans," said Toothless. "Especially since we are facing extinction."

Hiccup looked at him. "Too much information?"

Toothless nodded.

The elevator doors and opened and they made their way towards the briefing room.

"Commander, I apologise if I were longer be with you on board the Dragon's Edge," said Toothless.

"Leave not, Toothless, I feel the same," Hiccup nodded. "You just be careful out there the galaxy has already lost enough Dragkains."

"Commander Toothless," said a voice. The two of them turned and slowly African-American approaching them. "Captain Sven, USS Sanctuary. Guess you're with me."

Toothless nodded. "Yes, Captain."

Captain Sven then made his way towards the conference table.

Hiccup looked at Toothless. "I'm going to miss you, bud."

"Same here," said Toothless.

Soon they were all sitting around the conference table as a dragkain approached them in Starfleet uniform. Fleet Admiral Razorblade was a member of Clan Razorwhip, a very respectable clan. His clan members all had shiny silver armour and were able to extend razor sharp blade from their wrists.

"Thank you for convening on such short notice," said Razorwhip as he made his way to the head of the table. "Be seated."

They all sat down at their respective shares.

"By now, some of you have heard what happened in London," said Razorblade as alliance turned down. "The target was a Starfleet data archive. Now it's a damned hole in the ground. 42 men and women are dead. One hour ago, I received a message from a Starfleet officer, who confessed to carrying out the attack that he would been forced to do it by these two men."

Suddenly appearing on their data pads was images of both Viggo and Ryker.

"Commander Viggo Grimborn and his older brother Lieutenant Ryker Grimborn. They're our own people. And they are the men responsible for this act of savagery. For reasons unknown the two of them have just declared war upon Starfleet.

"And under no circumstances are we to allow this man to escape Federation space. You are here tonight representing the senior command of all vessels in the region. And in the name of those we lost you will run this bastard down. This is a manhunt pure and simple, so let's get to work.

"Earth's perimeter sensors have not detected any wart signatures leaving the system, so we know he can't be far. You will park your ships in a blockade formation then deploying search vehicles and landing parties to run down every lead. This man has shown willingness to kill innocent people, so the rules of engagement are simple. If you come across this man and fear for your life or the lives of those nearby, you are authorised to use deadly force on sight.

Hiccup wasn't listening to Razorblade as he was looking through the images of the crime scene. Something didn't add up, he swore he heard the name Grimborn before, but he couldn't quite place it. Also if they were going to start a war why a simple archive which was public knowledge.

He then got a good look on Viggo and Ryker, who were in fact that the crime scene. The two of them were boarding a vehicle and in Viggo's arms was a bag.

Hiccup looked at Gobber. "What's in the bag?"

"Hiccup, not now."

"It doesn't seem odd to you that they'd target an archive? It's like forming a library."

Razorblade caught them talking. "Gobber? Everything okay there?"

"Yes, sir. Commander Hiccup is just acclimating to his position as first officer," said Gobber.

Razorblade looked at Hiccup. "You got something to say, Hiccup, say it. Tomorrow's too late."

"It's fine, sir," Hiccup assured. "My apologies."

"Spit it out, son. Don't be shy."

Hiccup figured he had nothing to lose. "Why the archive? All that information is public record. If he really wanted the damage Starfleet, this could be just the beginning."

Razorblade raised an eye. "The beginning of what, Commander Hiccup?"

"Sir, in the event of an attack, protocol mandates that senior command gather captains and first officers at Starfleet HQ, right here…" Hiccup eyes widened in horror. "In here.

"It is curious that the two of them would commandeer a jump-ship without warp capability," said Toothless.

"That's because he's not planning to warp," said Hiccup, who realised what the plan was. "It's a wipe us out."

Suddenly there was a huge red glow behind Hiccup and everyone turned to discover a jump-ship hovering outside.

"Clear the room!" Hiccup yelled.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion as the jump-ship fired at them. Hiccup ducked for cover, but some of the officers weren't so lucky.

Razorblade reach for his communicator. "We need an air defence team! Daystrom Conference Room!"

Hiccup then watched as Marines rusty and holding rifles, but they were taken up quickly. Hiccup then got to his feet and rust over towards one of the rifles dodging the blast that he did so. He then ran out of the conference room so he could get a much better shot at the ship.

Hiccup then blasted the window began to fire at the jump-ship, but he was barely a nuisance and it kept on firing at the conference room. Gobber got hit and felt the ground breathing deeply.

Hiccup then saw that the engine was sucking in dust into its exhaust and got an idea. He quickly press down on the cabinet to reveal fire safety equipment and grabbed the firehose.

Meanwhile Toothless was doing his best to rest with many offices as he could and then saw Gobber clawing away and then got shot in the shoulder. He rushed over towards him and dragged him to safety.

Hiccup meanwhile was wrapping the firehose around the rifle and then tossed it at the ship. The rifle got caught in the exhaust and got sucked in. The hose followed and Hiccup ducked out of the way as the slack from the hose extended to its full length and drag the cabinet along with it.

The cabinet then slammed into the exhaust of the ship and cause the engine to fail. Hiccup got to his feet and saw both Viggo and Ryker inside of it and then the two of them banished as they were transported.

The ship then slammed the conference room and then fell towards the ground floor and he could hear screams from below.

Toothless meanwhile was doing his best for Gobber and trying desperately to keep them alive. However, his injuries were so severe that there was nothing he could do.

Gobber looked at Toothless places robotic hand on his arm. "Look after Hiccup for me," he wheezed.

Toothless nodded and Gobber's hand went slack.

Hiccup soon joined up with him and Gobber's lifeless body. He then fell to his knees and buried his head into Gobber's body as Toothless watched. He had just lost his godfather, the man that was a father to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a deserted planet which had many battles scarred wounds, Viggo and Ryker appeared in the wasteland. The two of them then placed their hoods over their heads and entered into the destroyed city.


	3. Man Hunt

**I'll be starting work soon so updates will be slower.**

* * *

Hiccup was at his apartment alone. He has informed Astrid of what had happened when she understood why he wanted to be alone tonight. He was at the moment are facing a screen was the face of his mother on it.

"Gobber's dead," said Valka horrified.

"Yes," said Hiccup. "It had been able to destroy that ship little bit faster I could have saved him."

"Don't blame yourself, son," said Valka gently. "There's nothing you could have done."

"I could've saved him?" Hiccup yelled. "He was like a father to me!"

"I know, Hiccup," said Valka. "I knew him a lot longer than you did, but I know moping around isn't going to help. Both Viggo and Ryker are still out there and it is clear that they are dangerous, you need to take them out before they heard anyone else."

"I know," Hiccup nodded. "I just don't know if I'll be able to keep my command. With Gobber gone I might be sent back to the Academy now."

"Not if I can't help it," said Valka fiercely. "Listen, Hiccup, Gobber saw some of your father in you and he was right. Your father believed in Starfleet and he wouldn't let attack go unjustified. Just go out there and do what you were born to do and know that I'll always be proud of you."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, Mum."

Valka smiled at him. "Give my love to Astrid."

"Will do."

The screen then went blank and no sooner had that happened communicator beeped. "Yeah?" Hiccup asked activating it.

"Commander, Skull has found something in the wreckage of Viggo and Ryker's ship," said Toothless. "He has asked to see us right away."

* * *

Half an hour later, Hiccup and Toothless made their way towards HQ and found Skull already there waiting for them. He was holding something in his arms, some sort of metal device.

"Commanders!" he yelled. "I found this in the crash jump-ship! This is how the bastards got away."

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"It's a portable transwarp beaming device," said Skull.

"It must have been what was in the bag on the image," said Hiccup. He then looked at Skull. "Can you find out where they went?"

"I already did. And you're not going to like it," said Skull as he press on the button on the device revealing the last coordinates. "He's going to the one place we… we just can't go."

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless made their way towards Fleet Admiral Razorblade, who was sort is the surviving officers from the massacre.

"Admiral, sir, they're not on Earth," said Hiccup. "He's on Kronos, sir." He then looked at him firmly. "I request my command be reinstated and your permission to go after them."

Razorblade looked at the offices. "Give us a minute."

The officers then got up from their seats and left the room leaving the three of them alone.

"Kronos," said Razorblade.

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, sir."

"So they've gone to the Klingon home world. Is he defected?"

"We're not sure, sir."

"He has taken refuge in the Ketha Province, a region uninhabited for decades since the Klingon Wars," said Toothless.

"More than likely he's hiding there, sir," said Hiccup. "He knows if we go near Klingon space, it'd be all-out war. Starfleet can't go after him, but I can. Please, sir."

Toothless looked at him troublingly.

"All-out war with the Klingons is inevitable, Commander Hiccup," said Razorblade. "If you ask me, it's already begun. I remember fighting them 30 years ago and it was a bloodied mess. I understand that your father also took part in the war and in fact is what brought him and your mother together.

"And even despite the Treaty of Hamia, the Klingon Empire has conquered and occupied to planners that we know of and fired on our ships have a dozen times. Plus that stranger energy reading that you picked up within their region of space. We also significantly weakened since the destruction of Dragkon in both military and scientific development. Their coming our way."

He then turned and looked at them. "London was not an archive. It was a top-secret branch of Starfleet designated Section 31. They were developing defence technology and training our offices to gather intelligence on the Klingons and any other potential enemy who means to do us harm. Viggo and Ryker were two of our top agents."

"Well, now their fugitives and I want to take them out," said Hiccup.

Razorblade looked at Hiccup. "You remind me of your father and Gobber always said that you were one of the best and brightest. You should have heard how seeing your mother defended you. Gobber's the one that talked you into joining Starfleet, wasn't he?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Did he ever tell you who talked him and your father into joining?" Hiccup stared at him. "Their deaths are on the. And yours can't be."

"Sir, please. All I…"

"Toothless, you said the Province where Viggo and Ryker are hiding is uninhabited?" Razorblade interrupted.

"Affirmative, sir," Toothless nodded.

Razorblade stood there for a moment and then looked at the two of them. "As part of our defensive strategy 31 developed a new photon torpedo." He then pressed several buttons on a terminal and it showed a holographic image of a torpedo the likes of which Hiccup had never seen. "Long-range and untraceable, it would be invisible to Klingon sensors. I don't want you hurt, but I want to take them out. You park on the edge of the Neutral Zone, you lock onto Viggo and Ryker's position, you fire, you kill him and you haul ass."

Hiccup looked at him. "Permission to request Commander Toothless as my first officer."

Razorblade nodded. "Granted."

* * *

Moments later they were also tough and was heading to the shuttle bay.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar yelled running up to him. "Where were you?"

"For what?" Hiccup asked.

"Your medical exam. Ten hours ago, you were in a damn firefight and witness your godfather die. Now it's my duty as ship's…"

"I'm fine, Rag," said Hiccup firmly.

Ragnar then force him to look at him. "The hell you are. For all I know you could be mentally compromise. And I don't fancy going through the palaver of switching command while on mid-mission."

Hiccup looked at him firmly. "I'm fine."

Ragnar then saw him for the shuttle and followed him.

"Status report, Toothless," said Hiccup as he sat down next to Toothless.

"The Dragon's Edge should be ready to launch by the time we arrive," said Toothless.

"Excellent," said Ragnar sat behind him.

Toothless looked at Hiccup. "Captain. Thank you for requesting my reinstatement."

Hiccup smiled at him. "You're welcome."

"As I am again your first officer, it is now my duty to strongly object to our mission parameters."

Hiccup nodded. "Of course it is."

"There is no Starfleet regulation that condemns a man, or in this cause two, to die without a trial, something you and Fleet Admiral Razorblade are forgetting. Also, pre-emptively firing torpedoes at the Klingon homeworld goes against—"

"You yourself said the area's uninhabited. There's only going to be one casualty. And in case you weren't listening our orders have nothing to do with Starfleet regulation."

Ragnar stared at the two of them. He had been examining Hiccup for any injury or medical issues. "Wait a minute. We're firing torpedoes at the Klingons?"

"Regulation aside, this action is morally wrong," Toothless continued.

"And the two of them had forfeit their civil rights when they attacked a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers," Hiccup pointed out.

"Hiccup, calm down," said Ragnar.

"Listen we're following our orders and there's nothing you can do that dissuade me," said Hiccup firmly.

"Using a tone such as that informs me that you are defensive and therefore find my opinion valid."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion." He then looked at Ragnar, who had placed a device against his face. "Rag, get that thing off my face."

Toothless rolled his eyes. "Captain, our mission could start a war with the Klingons and it is, by its definition, immoral. Perhaps you should take the requisite time to arrive at this conclusion for yourself."

"Captain Hiccup," said a female reptilian voice.

They turned and saw a female dragkain with bright sliver armour. This meant that she came from the same clan at Razorblade.

"Science Officer Windshear. I've been assigned to the Dragon's Edge by Fleet Admiral Razorblade." She then handed him her datapad. "These are my transfer orders."

Toothless looked at Hiccup suspiciously. "You requested an additional science officer, Captain?"

"News to me," said Hiccup. He then took the datapad and examine the data. "'Lieutenant Windshear of Clan Razorwhip. Doctorate in applied physics specialising in advanced weaponry.'"

"Impressive credentials," Toothless noted.

"Thank you," Windshear smiled.

"But redundant now that I'm back aboard the Dragon's Edge."

"No harm having an extra brain on board," said Hiccup giving Windshear her datapad back. "Have a seat, Doctor."

"Thank you," she smiled and sat down between Hiccup and Toothless.

"Shuttle crew, stand by for lift-off," said the pilot.

Soon the shuttle was heading towards the upper atmosphere and towards the orbiting space station where the Dragon's Edge was docked and soon docked in the hanger bay.

* * *

No sooner have they got on board at the board that they encountered some troubles.

"No! I'm not signing anything!" said Skull firmly. "Now, you get these bloody thing off my ship!" He then turned to Hiccup as they approach. "Captain!"

"Is there a problem, Skull?" Hiccup asked.

"Indeed. I was just explaining to this gentleman that I cannot authorise any weapons on board the ship without knowing what's inside them," said Skull gesturing to the officer next to him.

"Skull raises yet another point…" said Toothless.

Hiccup looked at him. "Report to the bridge."

Toothless rolled his eyes and walked away. "Captain."

Hiccup then turned back to Skull. "Skull, I understand your concerns, but we need those torpedoes on board."

Skull narrowed his eyes. "With all due respect, sir, but photon torpedoes run on fuel. Now, I cannot detect the type of fuel that's in the compartments on these torpedoes because it's shielded. And when I asked for specification…" He then gestured to the officer behind him. "He said…"

"It's classified," said the officer.

"It's classified," Skull repeated. "So I said, 'No specs, no signature!'"

"Captain," Snotlout called from the railings above. "Flight check's complete. We're good to go, sir."

"Thank you, Snotlout," Hiccup nodded.

Skull looked at Hiccup. "Now if you'll excuse me, sir, I have a warp core to prime."

Skull then walked away.

Ragnar then looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, your vitals are way off."

Hiccup turned towards him. "Report to the med bay. Skull!"

He ran after Skull at the warp core.

"I need you to approve those weapons," he said.

"Do you know what this is, Captain?" Skull asked gesturing to the warp core.

"The warp core."

"It's a radioactive catastrophe waiting to happen. A subtle shift in magnetic output from firing one or more of six dozen torpedoes with an unknown payload could set off a chain reaction which would kill every living thing on this ship. You got a doctorate in Engineer you should know this and you should also know that letting those torpedoes on board the Dragon's Edge is the last straw!"

"What was the first straw?"

"There are plenty of straws. How about Starfleet confiscating my tranwarp equation? And now it's in the hands of a couple of madmen using it hop across the galaxy! When you think you got it from?"

"Skull, I know how you feel?" said Hiccup. "Deathclaw used my theory in red matter to destroy Dragkon."

"And that deeply troubled me," said Skull. "I would never believe you would agree to this operation. This is clearly a military operation. Is that what we are now? Because last I checked we were explores."

"Sign for the torpedoes, that's an order," said Hiccup firmly.

"It looked as if you leave me no choice, but to resign my duties," said Skull.

"Skull, please."

"You're giving me no choice, sir. I will not stand by…"

"Will you make an exception and sign…"

"Do you accept my resignation or not?"

"I do." Skull stared at him for a moment. "I do. You are relieved, Engineer Skull."

Skull looked at him with a pleading look. "Hiccup, you lost your godfather, I can understand why you want to go after them, but do not use those torpedoes."

On look into Hiccup's face told him that he wasn't going to change his mind and Skull handed him his data pad. Skull then walked off.

* * *

Hiccup was making its way towards the bridge when Astrid ran up to him.

"Hiccup! I'm so sorry about Admiral Gobber," she said.

"We all are," said Hiccup.

Astrid noticed he was looking stressed. "Are you okay?"

They entered the elevator and made their way up towards the bridge. Hiccup crossed his arms as the floors past.

"Skull just quite," said Hiccup. "Ragnar is bugging me about my vitals and Toothless is second guessing me every chance he gets."

"Ah," Astrid nodded.

Hiccup looked at her. "Please tell me you're not giving me your misgiving about the mission?"

Astrid bit her lip. "Hiccup, I can't tell you what to do, but maybe you should listen to the men and women under your command?"

The elevator soon they reached the bridge and exited it.

"Captain on the bridge!" Fishlegs announced.

Hiccup made his way over towards Fishlegs. "Fishlegs. You've been shadowing Skull. You are familiar with the engineering system on this ship?"

Fishlegs nodded.

"Then you're my new chief of engineering."

"Okay, Hiccup."

Fishlegs got up and made his way to the elevator and an African American woman, in a green uniform took his place at his station.

Hiccup sat down at his chair. "Retract all mooring, Snotlout."

"Yes, sir," Snotlout nodded.

The moorings that were attaching them to the station then detached. Snotlout then pulled the ship away from the station.

"Lieutenant Heather, a shipwide channel," Hiccup ordered.

"Yes, sir," Heather nodded.

"Fishlegs, how are we looking down there?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs had reached the engine room and was looking over the warp drive.

"All systems nominal, Captain," said Fishlegs.

"Copy that," Hiccup nodded.

"Warp available at your command."

"Thank you, Fishlegs."

Hiccup then looked at Snotlout. "Okay, let's get out of here."

"Aye, aye," said Snotlout activating the wrap drive.

"Channel open, sir," said Heather.

"Attention, crew of the Dragon's Edge. As most of you know, Gobber Belchson, former captain of the ship and our friend, is dead. The men killed him have fled our system and is hiding on the Klingon homeworld, somewhere they believes we are unwilling to go. We are on our way there now. Per Fleet Admiral Razorblade, it is essential that our presences goes undetected. Tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire haven been high. Any provocation could lead to an all-out war."

Hiccup paused and looked at Toothless as he felt the eyes of everyone on the bridge looking at it him. He remembered what Astrid had said to him earlier and Skull had said about the torpedoes.

He then sat right and continued. "I will personally lead a landing party to an abandon city of the surface of Kronos where we will lead the fugitives Viggo and Ryker Grimborn, and return them to Earth so they can face judgement for their actions. That is all. Hiccup out."

Toothless then approached him. "Captain, I believe you have made the right decision. If I can be of assistance, I would be happy to accompany you on the away team."

Hiccup nodded. "Thank you, Toothless."


	4. Two Man Army

With ship at warp and no need for her services, Heather went down to check on Ragnar, who was busy going through their medical supplies.

"Don't tell me you're injured already," he joked.

"No," Heather smiled as she sat down on his desk. "Though I think Hiccup might have some issues."

Ragnar placed his datapad down and looked at her. "Gobber, was his godfather so he's bound to be upset that he's dead. In Hiccup's mind it's his fault."

"How could it be his fault?" Heather frowned.

"Well, he thinks that he could have saved him if he had moved a little," Ragnar frowned.

"I suppose I can see why he blamed himself," Heather nodded. "Still don't you think it's risky having him lead us?"

"He's not entirely emotionally compromise," said Ragnar. "Our original mission was to fire the torpedoes from orbit and certainly not to bring him back alive."

"I suppose Toothless had something to do with it."

"That would be my guess and I'm willing to bet Astrid had something to do with it as well."

Heather nodded and got up. "Well, I've head back to the bridge."

Ragnar smiled. "I'll come with you."

Heather leaned in towards him and kissed him. "I thought you might."

* * *

Meanwhile, Windshear was scanning the torpedoes as they were being loaded into the weapons bay. She then turned around and saw Toothless standing behind her.

"Commander Toothless, is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked.

"For starters you could tell me what you're doing," said Toothless rising an eyebrow.

"The finding of the torpedoe's internal—"

"You misunderstand." Toothless then leaned in towards her. "What are you doing aboard this ship? There is no record of you being assigned to the Dragon's Edge."

"Really? That must be some sort of mistake."

"Don't try and fool me Windshear," said Toothless. "I know from you clan markings that you belong to the same family as Fleet Admiral Razorblade. Judging by his age and yours I can deduce that you are father and daughter."

Windshear was slightly taken aback, but regained her composer. "Commander Toothless. I'm aware that I have no right to ask this of you. But please, he cannot know that I'm here…"

Suddenly the ship struck violently and seconds later it was dropped out of warp.

* * *

"Engines manually drop out of warp," Snotlout stared.

Hiccup reached for the comm. "Fishlegs? What happens?"

"Sorry, sir. I don't know what happened!" said Fishlegs as he began to examine the engine. "The core overheated. I have to activate the emergency stop. It must be a coolant leak. I need time to find. Sorry, Hiccup."

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup moaned. He then looked over towards Snotlout. "Snotlout, time to our destination."

"Twenty minutes. That twenty minutes in enemy space we weren't counting on."

"Looks like we better act fast," said Hiccup. He then looked at Astrid, Heather and Ragnar. "Where's Toothless?"

"Here, Captain," said Toothless emerged onto the bridge.

"You're coming with me to Kronos," said Hiccup. He then looked on Astrid. "You too, Astrid."

Astrid nodded. "I'll get the twins to meet us at the shuttle bay."

"Good," Hiccup nodded. He then turned to Heather. "Lieutenant, how's your Kingon?"

"It's rusty, but it's good," said Heather.

"Good, you're coming too. I'll bet you at the shuttle bay."

Ragnar then approached him as he watched the three of them making their way towards the elevator. "Hiccup, are you sure about this?"

"I don't have much of a choice, Rag," said Hiccup. "Every second we waste is a second the Klingon find us. We were already risking discovery in neutral space, we can't afford to wait." Hiccup then activated the comm. "I'm sure engineering will have us patched up by the time we get back. Isn't that right, Fishlegs?"

"Yes, Captain," said Fishlegs' voice. "I'll do my best, sir."

"And how's taking charge while you, Astrid and Toothless are on the planet?" Ragnar asked.

"You are," said Hiccup.

"Me?" Ragnar stared.

"Once we're en route, I want you to transmit a target comm burst to Viggo and Ryker's location. You will tell you have a bunch of highly explosive torpedoes pointed at their heads and if they don't play nice, you're not afraid to use them."

Ragnar just stared at him. "Hiccup, I'm this chief medical officer," he reminded. "My duties are in med bay."

"We currently don't have anyone gravely injured," said Hiccup. "I saw your medical staff can handle the simple stuff. In case of an emergency you which command over towards Snotlout."

"Why not give him command at the beginning?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "You really think I can trust him with 72 highly experimental and highly dangerous torpedoes?"

The two of them then turned and looked at Snotlout, who was right at the moment picking his noise and smuggling it on his controls.

"Good point," said Ragnar.

"You're going to do great, Rag," Hiccup assured. "Make sure that K'normian ship is ready to fly."

Ragnar watched as Hiccup entered into the elevator and vanished. He then sat down in the chair and looked at the screen before reaching the comm.

"Acting Captain Ragnar to Shuttle Bay 2. Please have the trade ship we confiscated during the Mudd incident last month fuelled and flight ready," said Ragnar. "Captain Hiccup en route to you now."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were making their way to the shuttle bay now dressed up as traders. The thing they wanted was for the Klingon to tire themselves to Starfleet. The twins were already at their shuttle, which had no Starfleet colours.

"Ready to deploy, Captain," said the twins.

"Lieutenants, lose the black uniform," said Hiccup handing them each a backpack. "You are K'normain arms dealers. Put those on."

The twins just stared at him. "Sir?" they said.

"Look, if this thing goes south, there can be nothing tying us to Starfleet." He then looked at the both. "Unless of course you want to start a war."

"I don't know that could be fun," said Ruffnut.

"I don't know, sounds too crazy even for us," said Tuffnut.

"Will you just get those on and get into the shuttle," said Hiccup tiredly.

They soon entered from the shuttle bay and towards Kronos.

"I am attacking two lifeforms in the Ketha Province," said Toothless looking over the life form scanner. "Giving the information provided by Skull, it is most likely Viggo and Ryker."

Hiccup then reached for radio. "Rag, I think we found our man. You left him know you mean business."

"Okay dokey," said Ragnar. He then sent a transmission down towards the Ketha Province. "Attention, Viggo and Ryker Grimborn. This is Acting Captain Ragnar Keatson of the USS Dragon's Edge. A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of advanced long-range torpedoes currently lock onto your location. You have two minutes to confirm your compliance. Refuse to do so will result in your obliteration. If you test me, you will fail."

Ragnar then ended the transmission.

Snotlout turned round and looked at him. "Ragnar, remind me never to piss you off."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the rest of his team had entered the planet's atmosphere.

"We will arrive at Viggo and Ryker's location in three minutes, Captain," said Toothless. "It is unlikely that they will come in willingly. I calculate the odds of him attempting to killer us 91.6%."

"Wonderful," said Hiccup.

The twins then saw the devastated city they were heading towards.

"What happened here?" said Ruffnut.

"So much destruction," said Tuffnut.

"And we didn't course it," said Ruffnut looking slightly jealous.

"Don't the two of you studying history?" said Astrid.

"Astrid, remember who you're talking to," said Heather.

"This was the final battle in the Klingon Wars," said Hiccup. "Ketha Province used to be Klingons capital city."

"How did we attack the Klingon homeworld?" Ruffnut frowned. "Weren't we on the defensive?"

"We were," said Astrid. "But Admiral Razorblade organisation a sneak attack that devastated the Klingon. They didn't anticipated that someone would attack them head on."

"After which the Treaty of Hamia took place and the galaxy was divided," said Hiccup. "The Klingons didn't realise that we were on the verge of defeat. Which is why we want to avoid another war, our ships are designed for exploration not combat."

"I'm still surprised that Viggo and Ryker could go the Kronos," Heather frowned. "Klingons like to attack humans on site."

"Which is why he decided to hide in the Ketha Province," said Toothless. "The Klingons hate to revisit places where they had been defeated."

Suddenly the ship shook and blaster fire was heard.

"What the hell was that?" said Hiccup.

* * *

On the Dragon's Edge lost contact with Hiccup.

"What happened?" said Ragnar. "Where's their signal?"

"It cut out," said replacement communication officer. "I'm working to get them back."

"Hurry it up," said Ragnar. "We need to know if they're in trouble."

* * *

On the planet Hiccup and the others were being attacked by Klingon warbirds.

"We are being pursued a D-4 class Klingon vessel," said Toothless.

"I thought this sector was abandoned!" said Hiccup.

"It must be a random patrol," said Heather.

"Probably a good thing we did by those torpedoes then," said Astrid.

"Hold on!" said Hiccup.

He then pushed the ship into a nosedive towards the city and warbirds was following them close behind.

"This ship had no offensive capability," said Toothless.

"It's got us," said Hiccup. "Give me all six fuel cells."

"Aye, Captain."

Toothless rerouted the power and the ship shot forward and deep into the complex of the ruined city. The warbirds continue to pursue them with no sign of giving up. It soon began to fire at them and Hiccup it is that manoeuvred the ship to dodge each and every blast. Unfortunately, even a pilot is as skilled as he was unable to avoid getting hit.

"Damn it!" Hiccup cursed.

"They're closing fast, bearing 285!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup then noticed two structures in front of them and a small opening.

"We lose them in there!" Hiccup pointed.

Hiccup then began to manoeuvre the ship towards the passageway as the warbirds continue to fire at them.

"If you are suggesting that we utilise the passage between the approaching structures, this ship will not fit," said Toothless.

"We'll fit," said Hiccup.

"Captain, we'll not fit."

"We'll fit, we'll fit!"

Hiccup then turned the ship on its side of the fit and the passageway and entered into. The warbirds wasn't as lucky, because I unable to stop in time and collided with the structures.

Hiccup did his best to keep the shift straight, but now it is easier said than done. They kept on scraping against the structures as they followed the passageway. Everyone was quite tense as they heard the scraping sound.

Eventually they managed to make the passageway in one piece much to the relief of everyone inside.

"I told you we'd fit," said Hiccup looking over at Toothless.

"I'm not sure that qualifies," said Toothless.

Hiccup began to navigate across the city. "Any more of them?"

"No. Which worries me," said Heather.

"Maybe it was just a single patrol," said Astrid hopefully.

"Or maybe then jamming our scanners," said Heather.

"Let's try and look positive," said Hiccup.

However when they turn round the corner, Hiccup stopped the ship. They were surrounded by four Klingon vessel and they heard a radio transmission in Klingon.

"Great, that's just perfect," said Hiccup.

"They're ordering us to land," said Heather. She then looked at Hiccup. "Captain, they're gonna want to know why we're here. And they're gonna torture us. Question us. And they're gonna kill us."

"Oh, it that all," said Hiccup. "For a moment I thought we had something to worry about."

"We should come out shooting," Astrid suggested.

Heather remove her seatbelt and approach Hiccup. "Captain, we're outnumbered, outgunned. No way we survive if we attack first. You brought me here because I speak Klingon. Then let me speak Klingon."

"Well, we're dead," said Tuffnut.

"I'm too beautiful to die," Ruffnut cried.

"Since when?"

Seeing how he had very little choice, he lowered the shift towards the ground and they Klingon warbirds landed well while the other three hovered above them. He then opened the hatch door and Heather walked out.

A squadron of Klingon edges the warbirds he approached them.

"This isn't going to work," said Astrid.

"It's our only option," said Toothless. "And if we interrupt her now, will we not only not only incur the wrath of the Klingon and in danger Lieutenant Heather as well."

They watched from a distance at Heather made her way towards the Klingons and their leader from the crowd.

"I am here to help you," said Heather in Klingon.

The Klingons in react, but then their leader slowly approached her.

Hiccup had a bad feeling about this and open the compartment that contains their blasters. He then handed them out to the others.

"Just in case," said Hiccup.

Heather was now face-to-face with the Klingon leader.

"With respect," said Heather in Klingon. "There are criminals hiding in these ruins he has killed many of our people."

The Klingon then removed his helmet. The Klingons were humanoid based, but had armour plated skulls. There were also far stronger to humans and were as thick skinned as dragkains.

The Klingon looked at Heather. "Why should I care about a human killing humans?" he replied in Klingon.

"Because you care about honour," she replies in Klingon. "And these men have not. You are your people are in danger."

The Klingon looked at Heather and grasped her face and lifted her off her feet. He then pulled her closer towards him and reached for his knife which was concealed in his boot.

Suddenly out of nowhere lasers fired taking a couple of them out. They saw the silhouette of two men, each holding heavy glasses in hand. Heather took advantage of this distraction and grabbed the Klingons' knife and stabbed him in his leg.

"So much for negotiations," said Hiccup as he and Astrid rushed to the hatch.

The two of them then fired their blasters at the Klingon. Soon they were in a firefight with the Klingon against them and Viggo and Ryker. Toothless and the twins soon joined them firing their blasters.

The Klingon warbirds moved into position to blast them, but Ryker fired his heavy blaster and destroying one of them. While Viggo provided cover fire as he fired down upon the platoon of Klingon.

Hiccup made his way into the ruins holding his blaster firmly in his hand. Then, from out of nowhere, a Klingon appeared swinging his war staff at him. Hiccup managed to dodge it and pulled out his sword.

Soon the two of them were in a duel with one another. Unfortunately, the Klingon had the clear advantage being more physically stronger and taller. Hiccup was being pushed backwards as the Klingon swung his staff at them.

Astrid was using her drakenain axe as a means of defence against a Klingon warrior. She ducked and slammed her axe at him only for him to block. She then kicked him in the knee making lose his balance and she took advantage of that by plunging the axe down upon his shoulder.

Toothless and the twins meanwhile were shooting Klingon from behind cover, but Toothless attention was upon Viggo and Ryker. The two brothers were fighting back to back against Klingons that tried to overrun their position. In fact the two of them together killed more Klingons than all of them put together.

Hiccup finally lost his balance and his sword skidded out of his hand. The Klingon raised his staff ready to deal the final blow, but Hiccup found that he had landed next to his blaster. He quickly picked it up and shot the Klingon. He got to his feet only to be tackled by another Klingon on and the two of them began to wrestle.

The remaining warbirds began to drop more troops onto the ruins, but that matters very little to Viggo and Ryker. No matter how many Klingon charge at them they kept on blasting them as if they were nothing more than a nuisance.

Hiccup found himself in a headlock with the Klingon, but he elbowed him in the gut forcing him to release him. He then grabbed his blaster and shot him, but then a Klingon structure with the butt of his rifle.

Soon he found himself completely surrounded and he probably would have died right there if Viggo and Ryker hadn't shot his captures. Toothless and Astrid rushed to his position and help him up and soon they join the twins and Heather, who had managed to get to their position.

They then watched as Viggo and Ryker destroyed the remaining warbirds and saw them slowly eliminating the Klingons one by one. They didn't even slow them down as they jumped into the pathway below firing their blasters.

Viggo pulled out a knife and tossed it at a Klingon while Ryker grabbed the wrist of another and twisted it before punching him hard in the head. Viggo grabbed his knife and plunged it into the chest of another Klingon and Ryker pulled out a sword and plunged it into the chest of another.

With all the Klingon dead the two of them approached Hiccup and the others. Astrid and Toothless aimed a pair of Klingon blasters they took from the battle at them.

"Stand down," said Toothless.

"How many torpedoes," said Viggo looking at Hiccup.

"Stand down!" Astrid repeated.

Suddenly Viggo and Ryker fired their blasters disarming them.

Viggo then looked at Hiccup. "The torpedoes, the weapons you threatened use with in your message. How many are there?"

"Seventy-two," said Hiccup.

Viggo and Ryker's eyes widened and surprisingly they drop their weapons.

"We surrender," said Viggo.

Astrid and Toothless grab their blasters and aimed them at them. Hiccup slowly pulled himself up and looked at them.

"On behalf of Gobber Belchson, my friend, my godfather, I accept your surrender," said Hiccup glaring at them.


	5. 23-17-46-11

They soon returned to the Dragon's Edge with Viggo and Ryker under heavy guard. They had placed cuffs on them and were escorting them to the brig.

Hiccup reached for his communicator. "Ragnar, meet me in the brig."

"Be right there," Ragnar replied.

Hiccup looked at Heather. "Lieutenant. Contact Starfleet, let them know we have Viggo and Ryker in custody, and we'll be on our way once the wrap core is repaired."

"Yes, sir," said Heather as she made her way to the elevator towards the bridge.

Toothless and Astrid follows Hiccup to get change into their proper attire.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they matter with Ragnar and the four them were making their way to the brig.

"Why the hell did they surrender?" Ragnar asked.

"I don't know," said Hiccup. "But together they took out an entire squad of Klingon by themselves. I know how."

"Sounds like we got a pair of supermen on board," said Ragnar as the entered into the brig.

"Personally I like to know what we're dealing with," said Hiccup.

"I don't why they surrender," said Astrid. "They have the upper hand and they really wanted to know how many torpedoes were pointed at them."

Viggo and Ryker had been put into separate cells and they watched as the fourth approached them. Ragnar approached Viggo's cell and pulled a device out that opened a hole large enough for someone to put their arm through.

"Put your arm through the hole," said Ragnar as pulled out an injector. "I'm going to take a blood." He then looked at Ryker. "From the both of you."

Viggo shrugged and pulled up his sleeve. He then inserted his arm through the hole and Ragnar began to take a sample of his blood which was black.

While he was doing, Viggo looked at Hiccup. "Why aren't we moving, Captain?" he asked in a calculated voice. "An unexpected malfunction, perhaps in your warp core conveniently stranding you in the edge of Klingon space?"

Astrid stared at him. "How the hell do you know that?"

"Believe me, girl, my brother knows everything," said Ryker. "You're just fortunate we decided to stay alive."

"Your fortunate that the Captain spared your," Astrid glared.

"Astrid," Hiccup warned.

"Sorry, sir."

Ragnar breathed with relief and approach Ryker's cell. He then used the same device to create a hole. "Your next."

"What do you hope to learn?" said Ryker as he extended his arm through the hole.

"Like it concerns you," said Ragnar as he hit him with the injector.

"It's my blood, Doctor. And for all I know I could be your next experiment."

"Well, unlike you my job is to save lives, not take them," Ragnar glared.

"Rag," Hiccup warned.

Viggo looked at Hiccup. "I think you'd find my insight valuable, Captain."

Ragnar then extracting Ryker's blood which was just as black as Viggo's.

"Let me know what you find," said Hiccup.

The four of them began to move away from the brig.

"Ignore me and you will get everyone on this ship killed," said Viggo.

Hiccup came to a stop and Toothless and Astrid looked at him worriedly.

"Captain, I believe he will only attempt to manipulate you," said Toothless.

"I agree," said Astrid. "He's trying to bait you."

"I would not recommend engaging the prisoners further," said Toothless.

"Give me a minute," said Hiccup.

Toothless and Astrid looked at one another, but they could see there was no dissuading Hiccup. The two of them walked away as Hiccup approach Viggo and Ryker.

"Let me explain what's happening here," Hiccup glared. "You two are criminals. I what the two of you murder innocent men and women. I was authorised to end you! And the only reason why you are still alive is because I am allowing it. So I'd advise you not to aggravate me or I will transwarp you into space and let the hard vacuum kill you."

"Oh, Captain, do not have the stomach for such a thing," said Viggo. Hiccup looked at him. "Yes, I know all about. Son of the late Commander Stoick and godson of Admiral Gobbber. You single-handedly destroyed a superior opponent with a single ship which was hopelessly outgunned."

"We know all about you, boy," said Ryker. "We also know that you that Razorblade was kicking you out of Starfleet. You might have drawn our attention, but I'm not impressed."

"Clearly you want to kill us," said Viggo calmly. "The question is why did you allow us to live?"

"We all make mistakes," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes.

"No. We surrendered to you because, despite your attempt to convince us otherwise, you seem to have a conscience, Hiccup. If you did not, then it would be impossible for us to convince you of the truth." Viggo then leaned in closer towards. "23-17-46-11. Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why we did what we did, go and take a look."

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you," Hiccup glared.

"I can give you 72. And they're on board your ship, Captain. They have been all along. I suggest you open."

"That if you have the guts," said Ryker looking at Hiccup. "As far as I'm concerned you're beyond our notice we could have easily taking you out with the Klingons if it hadn't been for those torpedoes."

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, Skull was in San Francisco at a bar. He was at the moment having a drink with a rock like alien, who just sat there staring at him.

"You know what really bothered me, though?" said Skull. "It's the modification, you know the enhancement. I can't agree fixed the ship up the managed better than ever and then I got kicked off it! Just for trying to do the right thing!"

Suddenly communicator beeped. "What?" he asked putting it his ear.

"Skull, it's Hiccup," said Hiccup's voice.

"Wonderful!" Skull yelled in annoyance. You the alien and gestured to the communicator informing him that he was talking to Hiccup. "What do you want?"

"Where are you?" Hiccup asked.

"Where are you?" Skull asked.

"Are you drunk?"

"What I do in my private time is my business, Hiccy," said Skull. "I don't go around telling people that you fuck your Lieutenants. Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did," Hiccup groaned.

"Good," Skull smiled. "So what can I do for you this time?"

"We you take the coordinates down? 23-17-46-11. Are you writing?"

"I have a photographic memory," said Skull.

"Fine. I don't know exactly what you'll looking for, but I have a feeling you'll know it when you see it." There was a short pause. "You may have been right about the torpedoes."

Skull looked up. "I will consider that an apology. And I will consider that an apology."

"You are the one who quite."

"You made quite!" Skull yelled and switched off his communicator. He then looked at the alien. "The nerve of that guy! I am not doing that any favours!" The aliens looked at with his rocky eyes. "All right, then!"

Skull then got his feet and walks out of the bar.

* * *

Ragnar stared at Hiccup as he explained his plan.

"Are you out of your mind?" he exclaimed. "You're not actually going to listen to those two? They killed Gobber, they almost killed you."

"I have to agree, Hiccup," said Astrid. "They're just trying to get under your skin. Why else would they suggest to open a torpedo?"

"Why did they save our lives?" Hiccup asked.

"You have a good point, Captain," said Toothless.

"Not to mention the coordinates they gave you," said Astrid. "They are being been very cryptic which means they have something to hide."

"I'm not saying that they're not hiding anything," said Hiccup. "Despite what they think they are criminals. However, the name Grimborn does sound familiar, I just can't place it."

"You've heard of them?" Astrid blinked.

Hiccup shook his head. "No this first time, but I swear I've read the name Grimborn somewhere."

"At the moment we should be more on the torpedoes," said Toothless. He then looked at Hiccup. "Because I believe that you still wish to open."

"I do, because I won't know why he surrendered when he had the upper hand," said Hiccup. "We're going to open up one of those torpedoes. The question is how."

"The twins are explosive experts," said Astrid. "However, I doubt they've ever tangled with torpedoes like the ones we've got on board."

"Pity Skull's not on board," said Ragnar crossing his arms. "He would know how to disarm them."

"The Admiral's daughter appeared to have interest in the torpedoes and she is a weapons expert," said Toothless. "Perhaps she could be of some use."

Hiccup and the others frowned at him.

"What Admiral's daughter?" Hiccup frowned.

"Windshear," said Toothless. "Your new science officer concealed her identity to board the ship."

"Where were you going to tell me?" Hiccup asked.

"When it became relevant. As it just did."

* * *

A few minutes later, Hiccup confronted Windshear and awfully excited to be given the opportunity to open a torpedo.

"On the torpedoes in the weapons bay?" she asked as they walk through the corridors.

"Loaded and ready to fire," said Hiccup. "What are they?"

"I don't know. That's why I forged my transfer onto your ship to find out why," said Windshear. She then came to an abrupt stop and looked at Hiccup apologetically. "I do apologise for that. By the way, if I caused you any problems, I am sorry."

"Considering that I want to know more about the torpedoes I'm willing to look over the matter," said Hiccup. "However, I can't say the same for your father."

"Yes, he doesn't know I'm here and I imagine you'll be quite angry if he does find out," said Windshear. "So let's see what we can learn about the torpedoes for my father yelled at the both of us."

They continued making their way down the corridors.

"My father gave me access to every programme he oversaw, then I heard he was developing the prototype torpedoes," Windshear explained. "When I went to confront him about it, he wouldn't even see me. That's when I discovered the torpedoes had disappeared from all official records."

"Until he gave them to me," Hiccup finished.

"Quite," Windshear nodded. "Before coming onto your ship I took the liberty of going for your records."

"Why?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"I want to deceive you had any ties to my father or why else would he give you the torpedoes," said Windshear. "Of course, I found nothing tying you and my father. It was only when you announced your mission to the entire crew that I understood."

"Well, it wasn't exactly the mission he gave me," said Hiccup. "My mission was to eliminate Viggo and Ryker, not take them prisoner."

"Good thing you disobey that order or I wouldn't have gotten a chance to examine the torpedoes," said Windshear.

"Which brings me back to how are you going to examine the torpedoes?" Hiccup asked.

"For starters I need a shuttle that's prepped for flying," Windshear began.

"That can be arranged," said Hiccup.

"Good, because it's far too dangerous to try and open one of the torpedoes on the Dragon's Edge. But there is a nearby planetoid. I can open one up there. But I need some help, preferably someone whose hands are very steady and precise."

"I think I have just the person," said Hiccup. "I'm also sending you some explosive experts."

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston," she said questionably. "I've read their records, they spend most of their time blowing themselves up."

"True, but he can't deny that they know explosive," said Hiccup.

"Fine."

* * *

Hiccup soon return to the bridge after the shuttle has been launched towards nearby planettoid.

"Captain on the bridge!" said Astrid.

"Astrid, have Doctor Windshear and Ragnar and the twins landed on the planetoid yet?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, they have," Astrid nodded. "They're moving the torpedo into position now. Good. Any activity from the Klingon?"

"Not yet. But if we're stuck here much longer they will find us."

Hiccup nodded. "Lieutenant Heather, have you let Starfleet know we have Viggo and Ryker in custody?"

"Yes, sir," said Heather. "No response yet."

"Engineering to bridge," said Fishlegs' voice over the radio. "Hiccup, do read me?"

Hiccup sat down in his chair. "Fishlegs, give me some good news."

"We found the leak, sir, but the damage is substantial," said Fishlegs. "We're working on it."

"Any idea what caused it?"

"No, sir. But I accept full responsibility."

"Something tells me it wasn't your fault," said Hiccup. "Stay on it."

"Shuttle is standing by, Captain," said Snotlout.

Ragnar nodded and activated the radio. "Rag, thanks for the help. Dr Windshear asked for the steadiest hands on the ship."

"Sure, it will I always wanted to help a dragkain doctor operate on a highly dangerous explosive torpedo with two maniac explosive experts," said Ragnar rolling his eyes as he grabbed some equipment. "You are owe me one."

Hiccup chuckled. "Noted."

Ragnar exited the shuttle and saw that twins had positioned the torpedoes in place and Windshear was already setting up her equipment.

"So, what kind of help you need, Doctor Windshear?" Ragnar asked.

"To understand how powerful these weapons are, we need to open," said Windshear as he inserted devices onto the torpedo. "To do that, we need to access the fuel compartment. Unfortunately for us, the warheads on these weapons are live."

"I wonder how they'd explosion will be," said Ruffnut.

"Massive," said Tuffnut.

"Sounds exciting," said Ruffnut.

Windshear looked at Ragnar. "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much," said Ragnar as he placed down his equipment. "However, the two of them know what they doing with explosives."

"Then how do they blow themselves up?" Windshear frowned as she bent down to the torpedo.

"They do that on purpose," said Ragnar as he bent down her. "Apparently it's fun."

"Explosion are fun," said the twins.

Windshear shook her head and began to look at the minuscule wires with a special pair of binoculars.

"Dr Ragnar, there's a bunch of fibre-optic cable against the inner casing. You need to cut the 23rd wire down. Whatever you do, do not touch anything out. Do you understand?"

"The thought never crossed my mind," said Ragnar as he inserted his arm in the casing.

"Dr Ragnar, wait for my word. I'm rerouting the destination processor," said Windshear while she fiddled with her datapad. "Are you ready?"

"And raring."

"Good luck."

Ragnar then cut the wire and suddenly the casing trapped his arm and they heard a beeping sound.

"Sir, the torpedoes disarmed itself," said Snotlout.

"The warhead's gonna detonate in 30 seconds," said Ruffnut's voice.

"What the hell happened? I can't get my arm out!" Ragnar yelled.

"Target their signal. Beam them back now right now," Hiccup ordered.

"The transporter cannot differentiate between Dr Ragnar and the torpedo," said Toothless. "We cannot beam back one without the other."

"Dr Windshear, and you disarm it?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm trying, I'm trying—" said Windshear as she made her way towards the detonator.

The twins rushed over towards Ragnar and pulled out a cutting tool in an attempt to cut the plating to free Ragnar's arm.

"Hiccup, get them the hell out of here!" Ragnar yelled.

"No!" said Windshear firmly. "If you beam me back, he died! Just let me go and get the twins out of here!"

"We're not going anywhere," said Tuffnut.

"Always wanted to be this close to an explosion," said Ruffnut.

"Ten. Nine. Eight," Ragnar counted.

"Standing by the transport Dr Windshear and the twins on your command, sir," said Snotlout.

"Four. Three," Ragnar continued.

"Shit!" Windshear yelled and pulled the detonator out.

Pulling the detonator did three things, it's not the countdown, it freed Ragnar's arm and opened the fuelling container.

"Deactivation successful, Captain," said Toothless.

Everyone on the ship was relieved.

"Rag, are you all right?" Hiccup asked slightly out of breath.

Ragnar, Windshear and the twins looked into the fuelling container and looked at one another in bewilderment.

"Hiccup," said Ragnar. "You're going to want to see this."

Inside the fuelling container was a cryo tube and inside it was a man frozen in place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skull was in a shuttle and following the coordinates that Hiccup had given him. They led him close to Jupiter and when he passed one of its moons he saw something in the distance.

He approached the strange object which looked like a giant cube. Suddenly it began to open up much to Skull's amazement.

"Delta team, deliver your thrusters to loading dock 12," said a voice on the radio.

"USS Vengeance, bridge crew requesting entry to construct hangar," said another voice.

Skull looked up and saw more ship heading towards the cube.

"You are clear to enter the hangar."

Skull took this as his opportunity to sneak in with the other cruisers and entered into the cube.

"I need a welding team on number one nacelle," said a new voice.

Skull's eyes widened when he realised what they were constructing. "Holy shit…"


	6. 200 Year Frozen Man

watcHiccup, Toothless and Astrid entered into the med-bay where Ragnar and Windshear had placed the torpedo.

"What have we got?" Hiccup asked the moment they entered.

"It's quite clever actually," said Windshear. "This fuel container's been removed from the torpedo and retrofitted to hide this cyro tube."

"So, the torpedo can't do much damage," said Astrid.

"It can do plenty of damage," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, it can destroy this room," said Tuffnut.

"It's just explosive as advertised," said Ruffnut.

Hiccup looked at the man in the cyro tube and looked up at Ragnar, who was scanning him. "Is he alive?"

"He's alive," said Ragnar. "But if we try to revive him without the proper sequencing, it could kill him. This technology's beyond me."

"How advanced, Doctor?" Toothless asked.

"It's not advanced," said Windshear. "That cyro tube is ancient."

"We haven't needed to freeze anyone since we developed warp capability, which explains the most interesting thing about our friends here," said Ragnar. He then looked at all of. "He's 200 years old."

Hiccup stared at Toothless and he soon realised why the name Grimborn was so familiar.

* * *

Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid marched up to Viggo and Ryker and looked at the two of them.

"I've seen the cyro tube and I can only guess that the other torpedoes have them install," said Hiccup looking at the both of them.

Viggo smile. "I knew you were smart, man, Hiccup."

"If you long enough to figure it out," Ryker smirked. "Tell me, what else do you know?"

"What I really want to know why they're in the torpedoes," said Hiccup.

"We hide them there," said Viggo calmly.

Hiccup looked at Viggo. "I know why your name itself, you were born 200 years ago during Unification War, the war that ended all walking humanity and the two of you were on the opposing side."

"Then you must know we were genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war," said Viggo.

"No, you started that war and lost," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes.

"We were condemned criminal, forced into exile," Ryker glared.

"You weren't forced into anything, you and your followers then disappeared without a trace. Many believe you die, but others believe that you escape in a newly advanced spaceship to start your empire all over again."

"For centuries we slept, hopefully when we awoke things would be different," said Viggo. He then turned his eyes upon Toothless. "But as a result of the destruction of Dragkon, your Starfleet began to aggressive search distant quarters of space. Our ship was found adrift. Me and Ryker were revived."

"And who awoke you?" Astrid asked.

"Fleet Admiral Razorblade awoke to help him advance his cause," said Ryker.

"And why would a Starfleet Admiral ask two 200-year-old frozen maniac for help?" Hiccup asked.

"Because we are better," said Ryker simply.

"And what?" Hiccup asked.

"Everything," said Viggo. "Razorblade needed to respond to an uncivilised threat in a civilised time and for that he needed a Warrior's mind and the mind of humanity's greatest strategy. In order to design weapons and warship."

"You are suggesting the Fleet Admiral violated every restriction he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intelligence," Toothless stared.

"He wanted to exploit our savagery," said Ryker. "Intelligence alone is useless in a fight, Commander Toothless. You… you can't even break a rule. How would you be expected break bone?"

"Razorblade used us to design weapons," Viggo continued. "There help him realise his version of a militarised Starfleet." He then looked at Hiccup. "He sent you to use those weapons. To fire my torpedoes on the unsuspecting planet. And then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whomever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape. Razorblade would finally have the war he talked about. The war he always wanted."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "I find that hard to believe after I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You kill them in cold blood!"

"Razorblade took our crew from us," Ryker roared.

"The two of you are murderers!" Hiccup yelled. "Not only for what you did in this century, but with what you did two centuries ago when you start the most bloodless war in human history."

"He used our brothers and sisters to control us," said Viggo. Viggo and Hiccup looked at one another. "I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons we had designed, but we were discovered. We had no choice but to escape alone. And when we did we had every reason to suspect that Razorblade had killed every single one of the people we hold most dear."

"So, we responded in kind," said Ryker narrowing his eyes at Hiccup.

Viggo looked at Hiccup. "My crew is my family, Hiccup. If there anything you would not do for your family?"

Hiccup to continue to stare at Viggo.

"Proximity alert, sir!" said Snotlout over the comm. "There's a ship at warp heading right for us."

"Klingons?" Hiccup asked.

"At warp?" Viggo asked with a raised eyebrow. "No, Hiccup. We both know who it is."

"I don't think so," said Snotlout's voice. "It's not coming at us from Kronos."

Hiccup then began to move away from the brig. "Astrid, move the prisoners the med-bay. Post six security officers."

Astrid nodded.

Then she watched as Hiccup and Toothless left.

Viggo smiled at Astrid. "You and Hiccup seem to care for one another. I wonder what length he would go to protect you."

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. "You're just fortunate that Hiccup is showing mercy."

"A weakness," said Ryker. "If he was smart he was killed the moment we came aboard."

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless soon entered onto the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge!" said Snotlout.

"ETA of the oncoming ship?" Hiccup asked.

"Three seconds, sir."

Hiccup sat down in his chair. "Shields."

"Aye, Captain."

Then suddenly jumping out of warp what a Starfleet ship, but unlike there's this one had to be two times bigger and it was completely black.

"They're hailing, sir," said Heather.

"On screen," said Hiccup. "Broadcast shipwide, for the record."

Suddenly appearing on the screen was Razorblade.

"Captain Hiccup," he said.

Hiccup had hoped it wasn't him. "Admiral Razorblade. I wasn't expecting you. That's a hell of a ship you've got there."

"And I wasn't expecting to get word that you had taken Viggo and Ryker into custody in violation of your orders," Razorblade frowned.

"Well, the mission parameters change and we have to improvise when our warp core unexpectedly malfunction," said Hiccup. "But you already knew that, didn't you, sir?"

"I don't think your meaning."

"Well, that's why you're here, isn't it?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow. "To assist with our repairs? Why else would the head of Starfleet personally come to the edge of the Neutral Zone?"

"Captain, they're scanning our ship," said Snotlout.

"Is there something I can help you find, sir?" Hiccup asked.

"Where is your prisoners, Hiccup?" Razorblade asked.

"Per Starfleet regulations, I'm planning on returning Viggo and Ryker to Earth to stand trial! For both crimes they committed in present and 200 years ago."

"Well, shit," said Razorblade rubbing his forehead. "You talk to them. This is exactly what I want hoping to spare you from. I took a tactical risk and I woke those bastards up, believing that Viggo's superior intelligence and Ryker's warrior's instinct could help us protect ourselves from whatever comes at us next." He then leaned forward. "But I made a mistake. And how the blood of everyone they've killed it on my hands. So I'm asking you, give them to me so that I can end what I started."

Hiccup looked at him. "And what exactly would you like me to do with the rest of his crew, sir? Fire them at the Klingons? End 72 lives? Start a war in the process?"

"He put those people in those torpedoes," Razorblade reminded. "And I simply didn't want to burden you with knowing what was inside of them. You saw what this men can do all by himself. Can you imagine what would happen if we woke up the rest of the crew?

"What else did he tell you? That he's a peacekeeper? He's playing you, son, don't you see that? It was your own ancestor that condemned them to dearth as war criminals. And now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anyone else died because of them."

Hiccup looked at Toothless.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again! One last time, son. Lower your shields. Tell me where they are."

Hiccup looked at him. "They're in engineering, sir. But I'll have them moved to the transport room right away."

Razorblade nodded. "I'll take it from here."

The transmission ended and Hiccup looked at Snotlout. "Do not drop those shields, Snotlout."

"Aye, Captain," Snotlout nodded.

"Captain, giving your awareness of Viggo and Ryker's true location in the med-bay, may I know the details of your plan?"

"I told Razorblade we were bringing the fugitives back to Earth. That's what we're going to do," said Hiccup firmly.

Hiccup then access the comm. "Fishlegs, can we warp?"

"Sir, if we go to warp, we run the risk of severely damaging the core!" said Fishlegs' voice.

"Can we do it?" Hiccup repeated.

"Technically, yes, but I would not advise it, Captain," said Fishlegs.

"Noted," Hiccup nodded. He then looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout, set course for Earth."

"Yes, sir," Snotlout nodded and press a few buttons on his console.

"Punch it."

Snotlout pressed down on the leaver and they entered into wrap.

* * *

In the med-bay, Ragnar was still doing research on the blood sample of Viggo and Ryker.

"So, did Hiccup's sentence you to death?" he asked.

"Not in so many words," said Viggo. "I think he would rather imprison, but the majority of government would be a sympathetic. Fortunately, we were able to create a ship before the last United Armies wiped us out. I don't imagine your Starfleet will show the same sympathy."

"Well, that's your problem," said Ragnar. "I'm just glad we're moving again.

"If you think you're safe at warp, you're wrong," said Ryker.

Windshear's eyes widened and ran out of the med-bay.

* * *

"Lieutenant Heather, contact Starfleet. Tell them were pursued into the Neutral Zone by an unmarked Federation ship," said Hiccup.

"Comms are down, sir," said Heather.

"How is that possible?" Hiccup blinked.

"I don't know, sir," said Heather. "I can't explain it, but I think being jammed."

"But that's impossible," said Toothless. "Jamming a ship at warp is mathematically impossible."

Suddenly the doors opened and Windshear appeared. "Permission to come on the bridge?" she asked.

"Dr Windshear?" Hiccup blinked.

Windshear in wake of the mission and rushed over to Hiccup. "He's gonna catch up with us, and when he does, the only thing that's gonna stop him destroying this ship is me, so you have to let me talk to him."

"Windshear, we're at wrap," Hiccup reminded. "He can't catch up with us, the Dragon's Edge is the fastest ship in the fleet."

"It was," said Windshear. "He's been developing a ship that can access warp capabilities…"

"Captain!" Snotlout interrupted. "I'm getting a reading I don't understand."

Behind them was Razorblade's ship and somehow it was catching up with them. Seconds later, it fired a phasers at them causing the ship to shake. The blasts created several all breaches exposing the crewmembers to hard vacuum.

Razorblade's ship then fired at their engines and they were literally thrown out of warp.

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked.

"We're 237,000 kilometres from Earth," said Snotlout.

"Damage report!"

"Weapons are way down. Shields are dropping. We're defenceless, sir," said his new navigator."

"Sir, we have a bulkhead breach," said a small woman green uniform.

"Where's the damage?" Hiccup asked an android in a blue uniform.

"Major damage, Captain," said the android.

Razorblade's ship emerged out of warp and began to blast them with its phasers boarding the ship to shake again.

"Evasive manoeuvres! Get us to Earth! Right now!" Hiccup ordered.

"Captain! Stop!" Windshear yelled. "Everyone on this ship is going to die if you don't let me speak to him."

Hiccup could see that he had very little choice. "Heather, hail him."

Heather nodded and activated the comm system.

Windshear then looked at the screen. "Sir. It's me. It's Windshear."

Suddenly Razorblade's ship stopped firing and Razorblade appeared on the screen staring at Windshear.

"What are you doing on that ship?" Razorblade demanded.

"I heard what you said," said Windshear with tears in her eyes. "That you made a mistake and now you're doing everything you can to fix it. But, Dad, I don't believe that the man who raised me is capable of destroying a ship full of innocent people. And, if I'm wrong about that, then you're gonna have to do it with me on board."

"Actually, Windshear, I won't," said Razorblade.

Suddenly Windshear began to glow in the same manner as one would when being transported.

Hiccup looked at one of his tech officers. "Can we interrupt the transport signal?"

"No, sir."

Windshear then vanished into thin air.

"Great, just perfect," said Hiccup.

"Captain Hiccup, without authorisation and in league with the fugitives Viggo and Ryker Grimborn, you went rogue in enemy territory, leaving me no choice but to hunt you down and destroyed you. Lock phasers."

"Wait, sir, wait, wait, wait!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'll make this quick," said Razorblade. "Target all aft torpedoes on the Dragon's Edge bridge."

"Sir, my crew was just following my orders," said Hiccup desperately. "I take full responsibility for my actions. But they were mine and they were mine alone. If I transmit Viggo and Ryker's location to you now, all that I ask is that you spare them. Please, sir. I'll do what you want. Just let them live."

Everyone looked at Hiccup then at Razorblade.

"That's a hell of an apology," said Razorblade. "But if it's any consolation, I was never going to spare your crew. Fire 'em…"

Razorblade's then vanished from the screen and they could only watch as the Razorblade's ship began to target them with some very large torpedoes.

Hiccup looked at everyone on the bridge. "I'm sorry."

Then something very strange happened, Razorblade's ship powered down.

"Our weapons won't fire, sir," said a military officer on Razorblade's ship.

"Our shields are down! We're losing power!" said another military officer.

"Someone in engineering just manually reset our system!" said a tech officer.

"What do you mean, 'someone'?" Razorblade roared. "Who?"

On the Dragon's Edge, everyone was just as equally confused.

"Their weapons have powered down, sir," said Snotlout.

"Dragon's Edge! Can you hear me?" said Skull voice over the radio.

"Skull!" Hiccup stared.

"Guess what I found behind Jupiter," Skull smiled as the entered engineering with communicating in his hand.

"You're on that ship!" Hiccup yelled.

"I snuck on," Skull smiled. "And seeing as I've just committed an act of treason against a Starfleet Admiral, I'd rather like to get off this bloody ship. Now beam me out!"

"You're a miracle worker," said Hiccup shaking his head. "We're a little low on power right now. Just stand by. Stand by."

"What you mean 'low on power?'" Skull blinked. "What happened in the Dragon's Edge?" He then heard a noise in the distance. "Call you back."

Skull then ran away from the noise as possible.

"Skull!" Hiccup yelled. He then turned to Toothless. "Toothless. Our ship, how is she?"

"Our options are limited, Captain," said Toothless. "We cannot fire and we cannot flee."

Hiccup thought for a moment, but they only had one choice.

"There is one option."


	7. Out of Options

Hiccup couldn't believe he was actually doing this, but there is no other alternative.

"Heather, when you get Skull back, patch him through," he said.

"Yes, sir," Heather nodded.

Hiccup looked at Toothless. "Toothless, you have the conn."

Hiccup then made his way to the elevator, but Toothless had already figured out what he was planning and follow him.

"Captain, I strongly object," said Toothless firmly.

"I haven't said anything yet," said Hiccup as they began to descend.

"Since we cannot take the ship from the outside, the only way we can take it from within. And as a large boarding party would be detected, it is optimal for you to take at crew members as possible," said Toothless as the elevator. "You will meet resistance, requiring personnel with advanced combat abilities and innate knowledge of that ship. This indicates that you plan to align with Viggo and Ryker, the very men we were sent here to destroy."

"I'm not aligning with him, I'm using him," said Hiccup. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'"

"An Arabic proverb attitude to a prince who was betrayed and decapitated by his own subject," said Toothless.

"Still, it's hell of a quote," said Hiccup.

"I'm going with you, Captain," said Toothless.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, I need you on the bridge."

Toothless grabbed his shoulder. "I cannot allow you to do this. It is my function aboard this ship to advice you on making the wisest decision possible, something I firmly believe you are incapable of doing at this moment."

"I know!" Hiccup yelled turning to face him. "But do you have a better idea?"

Toothless looked at him.

"I thought not," said Hiccup. "Look, this is our only option and it has a slim chance of working. You know I specialise in surprise tactics, do something my opponent doesn't expect? If this is what, which is entirely likely, the Dragon's Edge and her crew need someone in that chair who knows what he's doing." He then looked at Toothless. "That's you, Toothless."

Toothless watched as Hiccup made his way to the med-bay.

* * *

A minute later, Hiccup entered the med-bay and found Astrid and her men still having Viggo and Ryker in custody. He hopes that he wouldn't regret this as he made his way over to Viggo.

"Tell me everything you know about that ship," said Hiccup.

Viggo looked at him without blinking. "Dreadnought class. Two times the size, three times the speed. Advanced weaponry. Modified for a minimal crew."

"Unlike most Federation vessel, it's built solely for combat," said Ryker. "Which means your ship has zero chance of surviving a confrontation with it."

Hiccup looked at Viggo. "I will do everything I can to make you answer what the two of you did. But right now I need your help."

"In exchange for what?" Viggo asked.

"You said you'd do anything for your crew. I can guarantee their safety."

Viggo chuckled. "Your ancestors and the same thing to 200 years ago and here we are. Besides, you can't even guarantee the safety of your own crew."

Out of the corner of his eye Hiccup saw Ragnar experimenting on a fuzzy little creature. "Rag, what are you doing with that tribble?"

"The tribble is dead," said Ragnar. "I'm injecting the simples of Viggo and Ryker's platelets into the deceased tissue of a necrotic cure." Ragnar then injected the blood into it. "Viggo and Ryker's cells regenerate like nothing I've ever seen, and I want to know why."

Hiccup looked back at Viggo. "You coming with me or not?"

"I take it the invitation is not offered to my brother," said Viggo looking at Ryker.

"You think I would let the two of you alone with me?" Hiccup. "Ryker will stay here as an extra bit of insurance."

"I'm coming with you," said Astrid walking over to him.

"No," said Hiccup firmly. "I want you here to keep an eye on Ryker."

"But—"

"That's an order Astrid!" Hiccup yelled firmly.

Astrid looked at him and closed her mouth.

"I wonder is he ordering to stay here, because he doesn't trust me or because he loves you," said Ryker.

Hiccup did his best to ignore him and looked at Viggo. "So what is going to be?"

* * *

Skull was wondering through the Vengeance staring at his communicator.

"You want me to do what?" he yelled.

"We're coming over there," said Hiccup as he and two guards escorted Viggo out of the med-bay. "Snotlout's manoeuvring the Dragon's Edge into position as we speak."

"To this ship? How?"

"There's a cargo door, hanger 7 access port 101A," said Viggo. "You need to find the manual override to open that airlock."

"Are you crazy? Whoever you are," said Skull.

"Just listen to him, Skull," said Hiccup. "It's going to be all right."

"It is not going to be all right," said Skull. "You want me to open an airlock into space, whereupon I will freeze, die and explode!"

* * *

Toothless meanwhile was on the bridge looking at Heather.

"Lieutenant, from our current position, is it possible just a connection with New Dragkon?" Toothless asked.

"I'll do my best," said Heather.

Toothless nodded. "Thank you." Toothless then sat down on the chair. "Snotlout, what is this that the status of the other ship?"

"Their systems are still off-line," said Snotlout. "I'm aligning our ship now."

Snotlout, very carefully, position the Dragon's Edge to that it's trash exhaust aligned with the Vengeance.

* * *

Skull meanwhile was making his way to hanger 7, but stop the access a computer terminal and at the same time Hiccup and Viggo were wearing spacesuits as they place themselves in one of the torpedo bay.

"Skull, how are we doing over there?" Hiccup asked over the radio.

"Captain, I wish I had better news," said Skull. "They've locked out access to the ship's computer. They'll have full weapons in three minutes. That means next time I won't be able to stop them destroying the Dragon's Edge. Stand by."

Skull then continued to run down the corridor.

"Commander, our trash exhaust is aimed at access port 101A of the other ship," said Snotlout.

"Captain, the ships are aligned," said Toothless over the comm.

"Copy that," said Hiccup. "Skull?"

"I'm in the hanger. Give me a minute," said Skull as he entered hanger 7.

Skull ran down the hanger towards the airlock. It soon became apparent that the hanger bay was huge, but eventually you reach the airlock.

"Captain, we have a problem," said Skull reaching for his communicator. "The door is a lot smaller than expected. It's four square metres, tops."

"Understood," said Hiccup. "However, we don't have time to come up with another plan. You tell yourself, the Vengeance's weapons will be back online in two minutes."

"Did you find the manual override?" Viggo asked.

"Not yet," said Skull was ran around the hanger. "Believe it or not the place is quite huge."

He soon reached the manual control and began to access them.

"Captain, before you launch, you should be aware there is considerable debris field between our ship," said Toothless.

"Understood, but I have said we don't have any other choice," said Hiccup. "Skull, you good?"

"It's not easy!" Skull snapped. "Just give me two seconds!"

Hiccup and Viggo then prepare themselves for launch.

Ragnar had reached the bridge and looked at Toothless.

"Is this going to work?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Toothless honestly.

"If he doesn't survive it, Astrid is going to kill him," said Ragnar.

"Standby," said Skull in a few seconds later he access to the airlock. "I'm in."

"You ready?" Hiccup asked looking at Viggo.

"Are you?" he asked.

"Toothless, pull the trigger," said Hiccup.

"Yes, Captain," said Toothless.

Everyone was tense, because Hiccup had very little chance of surviving the debris field and even a small chance of actually entering into the airlock.

"Launching activation sequence on three, two, one," said Toothless as the displays on Hiccup and Viggo's helmets shown a route towards the airlock.

Seconds later the trash exhaust and Hiccup and Viggo were sent forward like a torpedo. Hiccup could see the debris in their path and it was quite large, but hopefully the display on their helmets would plot a safe path towards the Vengeance.

"Sir, Hiccup is heading for collision at 432!" said tech officer.

"Captain, there is debris directly ahead," said Toothless.

"Copy that," said Hiccup.

Fortunately their suits has built-in thrusted that would allow them to manoeuvre to safety in case they run into debris. Hiccup activating his thrusted just in time to avoid a large piece of wreckage.

"Hiccup, you're way off course!" Ragnar yelled.

"I know! I can see that," said Hiccup as he adjusted his heading.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Vengeance, Skull was tiring a rope to the computer console. You the moment he opened the airlock he would be sent flying out of it. He had tired the rope to his hand when he heard the sound of someone pointing a blaster to his head.

"Don't move," said a voice behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Dragon's Edge, Toothless and the others were doing their best to assist Hiccup and Viggo from the bridge.

"Use your display compass, Hiccup," said Ragnar. "You must correctly precisely 37.243 degrees."

"Got it," said Hiccup as he manoeuvred his thrusted accordingly. "I'm working on my way back. Skull, you're gonna be ready with that door, right?"

Skull was looking at the human pointing a blaster leaving him unable to answer Hiccup's question.

"What are you doing in here?" said the guard.

"A bit of maintenance on the airlock console," said Skull. "That restart fried most of the systems."

"Skull, where are you?" Hiccup yelled.

"Captain, he can't seem to hear you," said Heather. "I'm working on getting this signal back. Standby."

Suddenly a bit of debris struck Hiccup's helmet cracking it, but fortunately it wasn't too bad so he wouldn't have to experience hard vacuum. However, the cracks were increasing in size every second.

"Just great," he moaned.

"Captain, what is it?" Toothless asked.

"My helmet was hit. Heather, tell me you have Skull back."

"Not yet," said Heather, who is definitely fiddling with her controlled. "I'm still working on the signal. It communicator is working. I don't know why he isn't responding."

The guard putting his blaster at Skull heard the voices from the communicator.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Are you Starfleet or private security?" Skull asked.

"Show me your other hand," said the guard."

"Because you look like private security."

"Imminent collision detected!" Snotlout yelled.

"Viggo, use evasive action! There is debris directly ahead," said Toothless.

"I see it," said Viggo.

Viggo used his thrusted to manoeuvre himself away from the debris, but there was just simply too much of it. He soon grazed a piece of armour plating and was thrown off course and his beacon disappeared from the monitor inboard the Dragon's Edge.

"Snotlout, did we lose Viggo?" Toothless asked.

"I don't know, Commander," said Snotlout as he fiddled with his controls. "I'm having trouble tracking him in all this debris."

"Was Viggo hit?" Hiccup asked.

"Were try to find him now," said Toothless.

"Hiccup, you need to adjust your target destination to 183 by 473 degrees," said Ragnar.

Hiccup used his thrusted to avoid the debris field and just as he passed it is visor began to crack. It cracked so badly that his display went down meaning that he was now flying blind.

"Captain, without your display compass, hitting your target destination is mathematically impossible," said Toothless.

"Toothless, if I get back, we really need to talk about your bedside manner," said Hiccup.

Snotlout looked at Toothless. "Commander, he's not going to make it."

Suddenly Viggo's the reappeared on the screen.

"My display is still functioning," said Viggo as he exited the debris field. "I see you, Hiccup, you're 200 metres ahead of me at my one o'clock. Come to your left a few degrees and follow me."

Hiccup, reluctantly, followed Viggo's direction and used this thrusts to manoeuvre himself. He noticed that his visor was cracked as he suspected that he only had a few seconds before he suffered from hard vacuum.

Fortunately, they were about fifteen seconds away from approaching the airlock. "Skull, we're getting close. We need a warm welcome." However, he could only hear silence. "Do you copy? Do you copy? Skull?"

"If you can hear us, Skull, open the door in ten, nine…" said Toothless.

"Skull, we're about to become a bug on a windshield," said Hiccup.

Skull was still being held a gun point by the guard.

"That person counting down what is that?" the guard asked.

"I think you're hearing things," said Skull firmly grasping the rope.

"Skull, where are you?" Hiccup yelled.

"Six, five…" said Toothless.

"Skull, where are you?" Hiccup repeated.

"Three…"

"Do you copy, Skull? Please!"

"…two…"

"Sorry about this," said Skull apologetically.

The guard frowned. "About what?"

"Skull, open the door!" Toothless yelled.

"Open the door!" Hiccup yelled.

Skull then pressed down on a large button and the airlock opened. Instantly air rushed out of the hanger bay, Skull was safe because he was holding onto the rope, but the guard wasn't as lucky and was sent flying backwards.

Hiccup and Viggo zoomed through the airlock and the guard flew past them and into space screaming. Skull then pressed the button again that the airlock door closed causing Hiccup and Viggo to tumble onto the floor and landed next to Skull.

"Welcome aboard," he said.

"It's good seeing you, Skull," said Hiccup catching his breath from his near death experience.

"Who is that?" Skull asked gesturing to Viggo.

"Viggo, Skull. Skull, Viggo," said Hiccup.

"Hang on, he's one of the guys that you were sent to kill," said Skull staring at Hiccup. "One of the men and killed your godfather."

"Believe me, I didn't really want to work with him," said Hiccup.

Viggo was already scanning the parameter. "They'll know we're here. I know the best way to the bridge."


	8. Take the Vengeance

Hiccup and Viggo remove their suits and Hiccup opened a compartment on his backpack and pulled out two blasters. One of them gave to Viggo.

"It's locked to stun," he said.

"Theirs won't be," said Viggo as he took it.

"Then try not to get shot," said Hiccup as Skull pulled out his blaster.

Viggo then lead them out of the hanger bay.

On the Dragon's Edge, Heather had just received the transmission was looking at Toothless.

"Commander, I have that transmission as requested," she said.

"On screen, please," said Toothless.

"Stand by," said Heather.

Toothless looked at the screen and an image of General Toothless appears.

"Commander Toothless," he nodded respectfully.

"General Toothless," Toothless nodded back.

"Isn't it a little weird talking to yourself?" Ragnar asked.

"Immensely," said the two Toothless'.

"Of course you would agree with yourself," he grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Vengeance two guards had brought Windshear out of the elevator.

"Admiral," said one of the guards.

Razorblade turned from the console and looked at her. "I'll deal with you in a—"

Windshear then slapped him across the face and he automatically grabbed her arm and two of them glared at one another.

"I am ashamed to be your daughter," she spat.

Razorblade said nothing and handed him over to his guards and one the tech officer approached him.

"Sir, we just had a hanger door open on deck 13," he said.

Razorblade narrowed his eyes. "Viggo."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Skull were following Viggo to the bridge, but they weren't taking the most direct route.

"They're going to have full power and we're walking?" Skull stared at Viggo.

"The turbolifts are easily tracked and Razorblade would have a in a cage," said Viggo. He then access the computer terminal. "This path runs adjacent to the engine room. They know they won't be able to use their weapons here, without stabilising the warp core, which gives us the advantage."

Viggo then pulled away from the console and continue to run down the path.

"You still haven't given me a good explanation why you're letting this guy lead," said Skull as they ran after him.

"It's a long story," said Hiccup.

* * *

On the Dragon's Edge, Toothless was still in communication with his older counterpart.

"I will be brief," said Toothless. "In your travel, did you ever encounter a man named Viggo or Ryker?"

General Toothless looked at him grimly. "As you know, I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially altar your destiny. Your path is yours to walk, and yours alone."

General Toothless then closed his eyes and looked back at Toothless. "That being said, Viggo and Ryker Grimborn are the most dangerous adversary the Dragon's Edge ever faced. We encountered a ship during our travel and we revive the two of them.

"We realised too late that the mistake we made and Viggo and Ryker began to awaken the rest of their crew and started a chain of events that nearly sparked a new war in the Federation. They were certainly most displeased when they found Hiccup's ancestry. Viggo is a brilliant strategist and Ryker is a ruthless general that would do anything for victory. The two of them will not hesitate to kill every single one of you."

"Did you defeat them?" Toothless asked.

He then noticed a tear were merging from Toothless' eyes. "At great cost. Yes."

"How?"

* * *

Meanwhile on the Vengeance, Hiccup and Skull were still following Viggo.

"I don't mean to tempt fate, but where is everyone?" Skull asked.

"The ship is designed to be flown by minimal crew, one, if necessary," said Viggo.

Skull stared at him. "One? I—"

Then suddenly appearing round the corner with the guard, but Viggo caught him and slammed him into the wall and punched him in the chest. Hiccup and Skull watched as the two men fought, but soon they were attacked as well.

Viggo had dealt with his guard, but two more appeared out of nowhere he began to engage them. He grabbed the first guard's fist and simply knock him aside as the second guard came. The second guard attempted to fire his blaster, but before he could pull the trigger Viggo tossed the body of the first at him guard. Thanks to this diversion, Viggo was able to deal a crippling blow to the head knocking him out.

Fortunately, Hiccup took themselves against lessons from Astrid, who was quite insistent on the matter. He blocked the guards punch and kneed him in the chest before dealing a backhand. The guard then tried to do him a front kick, but Hiccup sidestepped and performed a leg sweep knocking on and off his feet before dealing a final punch in the head and knocking out.

Skull on the other hand was using an old dragkian fighting style. Due to the fact that he had no scale, he had to be more defensive than any other dragkian, but that didn't stop him from grabbing his opponent forearm and elbow him in the face knocking him out.

Hiccup approached Skull. "You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Skull nodded. He then found. "Where's Viggo?"

Hiccup's eyes widened.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Dragon Edge, Toothless had just ended transmission with older self. The best the crew just stared at the empty street, because they had just heard General Toothless' grim future.

Toothless got to his feet and approached Heather. "Lieutenant, I need you to assemble all senior medical, engineering staff and any military personnel with knowledge of explosives in the weapons bay."

Heather blinked. "All right."

Toothless then looked at Ragnar. "Dr Ragnar, you inadvertently activated a torpedo. Could you replicate the process?"

Ragnar knew what Toothless' was planning. "You do realise I nearly blew myself up last time," he reminded.

"Can you can you not?"

"I may be able to do it, but if Ryker finds out about what you're planning he'll worn Viggo before we can get a chance to carry on with your plan," said Ragnar.

"A risk we have to take if we want to avoid a future General Toothless told us," said Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Vengeance, Hiccup and Skull were still looking for Viggo.

"Where is he?" Skull asked.

"I have a pretty good idea," said Hiccup.

"This way," said a voice behind them.

They turned and saw Viggo standing behind and a second later he walked down the corner.

Hiccup looked at Skull. "The minute we get to the bridge, drop him."

"You think he'll turn on us?" Skull inquired.

"I'm counting it," said Hiccup.

On the bridge that power was finally restored.

"Power coming online, sir!" said a tech officer.

"We target the Dragon's Edge now," Razorblade ordered.

"Aye, sir," said a military officer.

Then suddenly out of nowhere several stun blasts shot past them taking out the technicians and the military officers leaving only Razorblade and Windshear conscious.

Once they took over the bridge, Hiccup looked at Skull and nodded. Skull then shot Viggo knocking him to the ground.

"Make sure he stays down," said Hiccup.

Skull nodded and positioned himself over Viggo's body.

Hiccup then faced Razorblade. "Fleet Admiral Razorblade, you're under arrest," he said.

Razorblade raised an eyebrow. "You're not actually going to do this, are you?"

"Admiral, get out of the chair," said Hiccup.

"You better stop and think about what you're doing, Hiccup," Razorblade said narrowing his eyes at him. "You've anything about what you on Kronos. You made an incursion onto an enemy planet! You killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you got away without a trace, war is coming. And who's going lead us? You? If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated!"

"You were the one that ordered me to fire down on the plan and I did the Klingon patrol with been killed anyway," Hiccup pointed out. "I didn't really kill them, it was Viggo and Ryker. And do you really think that you will be in charge of Starfleet after this? You created a warship that goes against everything we ever stood for."

"If you want me off this ship you better kill me," said Razorblade glaring.

"I'm not going to kill you, sir," said Hiccup. "But I could stun your ass and drag you out of the chair. I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter." He then looked at Windshear, who looked utterly terrified. "You all right?"

"Yes, Captain," Windshear nodded.

Then suddenly Viggo regained consciousness and knocked Skull aside as if he was a rag doll.

"Hiccup!" Windshear yelled.

Hiccup turned just in time to be tackled to the floor by Viggo, who then began to punch in the face constantly. Viggo then picked him up and kneed him in the chest and then tossed him aside.

Razorblade took this as an opportunity to run and access the elevator, but he found them locked. Viggo had deactivated them when you access the computer terminal when they made their way across the ship.

Windshear looked at Viggo as he made his way over to her father and quickly blocked his path. "Listen! Wait!"

Viggo knocked her aside and slammed his foot down her right leg. There was a nasty crack and Windshear screams were heard. Hiccup could only imagine what the strength Viggo possessed if he was able to break the leg of a dragkain from clan Razorwhip.

He then approached Razorblade and grasped his head and began to squeeze his skull. How he accomplished and was beyond anyone's believe that they could hear Razorblade's screams.

"You… You should have left me and Ryker sleep," he said and then he crushed Razorblade's skull.

Windshear's screams to be heard across the bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Dragon's Edge, Toothless approached Snotlout.

"Where is the Captain, Snotlout?" Toothless asked.

"Our sensor array's down, sir," said Snotlout. "I can't find him."

Then suddenly the screen showed the image of Viggo holding Hiccup at gunpoint.

"I'm going to make this very simple for you," said Viggo.

"Captain," Toothless stared.

"Your crew for my crew," said Viggo simply.

Toothless narrowed his eyes. "You betrayed us."

"You are smart, Commander Toothless," Viggo mocked.

Hiccup looked at Toothless. "Toothless don't…"

Viggo then slammed the hilt of his blaster on his head and Hiccup fell.

"Commander Toothless, you see my crew," said Viggo simply.

"And what will you do when you have them?" Toothless asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think you," said Viggo. "We would continue our work before we were banished."

"You mean a total genocide of any being you find less than superior," Toothless glared.

Viggo narrowed his eyes. "Shall I destroy you, Toothless? Or will you give me what I want?"

"We have no transport capability," said Toothless.

"Fortunately mine are perfectly functional. Drop your shield," said Viggo.

"If I do so. I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the Dragon's Edge."

"Well, let's play this logically then, Commander," said Viggo calmly. "Firstly, I kill your Captain to demonstrate my resolve. Then if yours holds, I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew."

"If you destroy our ship, you will also destroy your own people."

"Your crew required oxygen to survive, mine does not. I will target your life support systems located beneath the aft nacelle. And after every single person on board your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people."

"What about Ryker?" Toothless asked. "He's still alive and well and is currently not in a cyro tube."

"What's one life compared to 72?" Viggo narrowed his eyes at Toothless. "Now, shall we begin?"

Toothless stood their inside, before he looked at Snotlout. "Lower shield."

Snotlout did what he was told and lowered the shield.

"A wise choice, Commander," said Viggo before kicking Hiccup in the stomach.

Viggo then began to fiddle with few switches on the console and scanned the weapon bay. "I see your 72 torpedoes are still in their tubes. If they are not mine, Commander, I will know it."

"As my honour as a dragkain they are yours," said Toothless.

Viggo and activated his transport system and the torpedo teleported from the Dragon's Edge weapons bay to the Vengeance's bay. Ryker also appeared out of nowhere next to Viggo.

"Thank you, Commander Toothless," said Viggo.

"I see the planned work," said Ryker.

"They are so easily fooled," said Viggo.

"I have fulfilled your term," said Toothless firmly. "Now fulfil mine."

Viggo looked at Hiccup as he sat down in the chair. "Well, Hiccup, it seems apt to return you to your crew. After all, no ship should go down without her Captain."

Hiccup's eyes widened in horror as he, Skull and Windshear vanished from the bridge.

On the Dragon's Edge, Toothless and arrest the crew had the entire conversation and seconds later alarms were heard.

"He's locking phasers on us, sir!" Snotlout yelled.

Hiccup and the others soon reappeared in the brig.

Skull looked at the guard that maintains the facility. "Let us out of here now!" he yelled.

Suddenly the ship began to shake Viggo and Ryker fired their phasers at them causing massive damage to the already damaged ship.

"Shields at six percent!" Snotlout yelled.

"The torpedoes! How much time, Lieutenants!" Toothless yelled looking at the twins.

"Twelve seconds!" the twins yelled in unison.

Toothless reached for the comm. "Crew of the Dragon's Edge, prepare the imminent proximity destination."

Hiccup and Skull were each holding one of Windshear's arms as they made their way to the med bay.

"What's he talking about?" Skull yelled. "What destination?"

"The torpedoes. His arms the damn torpedoes!" said Hiccup.

* * *

A few seconds later, the torpedoes in the Vengeance weapons bay exploded causing massive damage to the Vengeance attacking both Viggo and Ryker by surprise.

"They armed the torpedoes!" Ryker yelled.

"No!" Viggo roared.

* * *

The crew on the bridge of the Dragon's Edge got a perfect view of the exploding ship.

"Sir, their weapons had been knocked out," said Snotlout smugly. He turned and looked at Toothless. "Not bad, Commander."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Toothless nodded.

* * *

"Ragnar!" Hiccup yelled as he and Skull entered the med bay with an injured Windshear.

"Nurse!" Ragnar yelled.

A nurse and Heather rushed over to them and took Windshear from the man took to an empty bed.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the arm and saw that Astrid, who looked immensely angry, had punched him in the shoulder.

"That's for scaring," she said.

"It is always gonna be like this, because…" Hiccup was then interrupted when Astrid pulled him into a kiss. Once they got the part he smiled at her goofily. "I can get used to it."

Astrid just smiled.

"Good to see you, Hiccup," Ragnar smiled.

"You helped Toothless detonate those torpedoes?" Hiccup asked.

"Damn right I did," Ragnar nodded proudly.

"He killed Viggo's crew!" Hiccup stared.

"Of course not," said Ragnar shaking his head. "I've got Viggo's crew. Seventy-two human popsicles safe and sound in their cyro tubes."

Hiccup then noticed the cyro tubes littering the med bay.

"But how did you keep it secret from Ryker?" Hiccup asked.

"Toothless ordered me to return Ryker to his holding cell, before we started the plan," said Astrid.

"That son of a bitch!" said Hiccup shaking his head.


	9. Hiccup's Ship

Suddenly the Dragon's Edge lost power and began to fall towards Earth.

"Sir, the central power grid is failing!" said tech officer.

"Switch to auxiliary power," Toothless ordered.

"Auxiliary power failing," said an insectoid alien wearing a signed uniform.

"Commander, our ship's caught in Earth's gravity!" said Snotlout.

"Can we stop?" Toothless asked.

"I can't do anything," said Snotlout.

* * *

The engine room with practically falling to pieces as Fishlegs tried to figure out what went wrong. He looked over the shoulder of a technician, who was looking at a computer monitor and he didn't like what he saw.

"Clear the area!" Fishlegs yelled.

Things in the med bay weren't as rosy either.

"Engage emergency lockdown!" Ragnar yelled as he strapped patients to their beds. He began to fasten Windshear's restraint. "You get seasick?"

"Do you?" she asked almost throwing up.

"No," Ragnar admitted.

"Where's Hiccup and Skull," said Astrid noticing the two of them had vanished.

"Don't know," said Ragnar. "But I need some help strapping people down!"

"But Hiccup—"

"If Hiccup is able to survive manoeuvring through a debris field, he can survive a shaky re-entering," said Ragnar. He then looked at his patient. "These people on the other hand can't."

* * *

On the bridge, Toothless was going everything he could to keep the ship steady.

"Lieutenant, sound evacuation, all decks," said Toothless.

"Aye, sir," said the android.

He then looked the remaining crew. "As Acting Captain, I order you to abandon the ship," said Toothless as he activated his restraints. "I will remain behind and divert all power to life support and evacuation shuttle bays."

The entire crew just sat there looking at him.

"I order you to abandon the ship!" Toothless ordered.

"Sorry, Commander, but we're not going anywhere," said Snotlout activating his restraints and everyone else did the same.

* * *

Hiccup and Skull meanwhile making their way to the bridge and Skull was particularly annoyed.

"One day I've been off this ship! One bloodied day!" he yelled.

The ship then tipped and they almost felt the death in the corridor if they hadn't grabbed hold of the wall plating.

Hiccup and Skull then lost their grip and began to slide down the corridor and soon reached the hub and saw that everyone was grabbing hold for dear life. They managed to grab hold of the walkway and watched helplessly as people fell past them.

"There won't be time evacuation if we don't get power to stabilise this damn ship!" Skull yelled.

"Can we restore it?" Hiccup asked.

"Only from engineering. We have to get back to the warp core."

The ship began to straighten out and Hiccup and Skull pulled themselves back onto their feet.

Skull looked up and his eyes open in horror. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked up and saw people holding on the edge of walkways and equipment hanging off the edge. They didn't have much time before the ship broke apart in the re-entry.

"Skull, we got to get the power back on!" Hiccup yelled. "Come on!"

They began running down the corridor the fact that they could towards engineering, but our difficulty in itself with the ship unable to stabilise itself. Most of the time I ended up running over the wall and soon they came to a junction.

"Skull, we got to jump!" Hiccup yelled.

"What?" Skull yelled.

"Jump! Jump!"

"By the Eternal Fire," Skull groaned.

They jumped over the passageway and continued running towards engineering.

Hiccup and Skull finally reached the engine room and began making their way to the power core. Unfortunately, the ship began to tip again and they had to grab hold of the railings of the walkway for use they'll fall into the engine bay.

Then suddenly a water tank struck the walkway and the two of them were knocked over to the other side of the walkway. They grabbed hold of the railing for dear life.

"Hiccup?" said Skull.

"Hold on!" Hiccup yelled.

"I can't."

Skull then lost his grip and would have fallen to his death if Hiccup hadn't caught him in time. Unfortunately, Skull was quite heavy and Hiccup was losing his grip.

The two of them closed their eyes as Hiccup lost his grip, but then a large hand grabbed Hiccup sand he looked up to his Fishlegs.

"I've got you, Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup smiled with relief.

"Don't let go!" Skull yelled.

The ship began to stabilise and Fishlegs was able to pull them back onto the walkway.

* * *

A few seconds later they were rushing towards the power core as Skull gave his diagnosis.

"Even if we get to the warp core online, we've still got to redirect the power!" Skull yelled as they ran.

"He's right, Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled.

"I know, I did engineering course remember," Hiccup reminded. "We need someone the hit there manual override."

Skull nodded and looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, there's a switch…"

"Behind the deflector dish!" Fishlegs yelled. "I'll flip the switch!"

"Let's go!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup and Skull ran towards the power core while Fishlegs ran to manual override switch.

Unfortunately the ship tiled again and Fishlegs found himself skidding across the floor with no way of stopping.

"Oh, Thor! Oh, Thor! Oh, Thor!" he yelled.

* * *

Toothless and the bridge crew were finally extremely hard to stabilise the ship as it plummeted towards Earth.

"Emergency power 15% and dropping," said the navigator.

"Snotlout, divert any remaining power to the stabilisers," Toothless ordered.

"Not much to play with," said Snotlout. "We've only got a few secondary systems online and they're about to fail."

* * *

Fortunately, the ship managed to stabilise again and Fishlegs was back on his feet running towards the manual override switch. He soon reached the press a few buttons to remove the lid and flipped the switch.

"Core misaligned. Danger," said the computer.

Skull eyes widened in horror as looked at the computer terminal. "Oh, no, no, no!"

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"The housing are misaligned! There's no way we can redirect the power!" said Skull. He then looked at Hiccup. "The ship's dead, sir. She's gone."

Hiccup looked at the power core. "No she's not."

Hiccup then made his way to the power core and Skull realise what he was attempting to.

"Wait, Hiccup!" said Skull following him. "If we go in there, we'll die! Do you hear me? The radiation will kill us!"

Hiccup ignored him and continue to look for the access hatches power core.

"Will you listen to me?" Skull yelled. He then noticed Hiccup accessing a hatch into the power core and try to stop. "What are you doing?"

"I'm opening the door," said Hiccup shoving him away. "I'm going in."

"That door is there to stop us from getting irradiated," said Skull. "We'd be dead before we made the climb!"

Hiccup stopped. "You're not making climb."

Next thing Skull realise, Hiccup grabbed his shoulder and his body went limp.

"Good thing Toothless taught how to paralyse a dragkian," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then placed Skull in a chair and activated the restraint to make sure that he didn't follow him into the power core. The access the hatch and entered inside.

Already he could feel the radiation putting his body, but he continued to make his way towards the core. He accessed the hatch that lead him to it and soon found themselves in the central power core.

Radiation was really doing a number on his body, but he continued to climb. He could see that the core had in fact been misaligned, no doubt to the last attack Viggo and Ryker raged before they were taken out by the torpedoes. Despite the radiation sickness, Hiccup kept on climbing towards the misaligned core.

* * *

On the bridge, Toothless and bridge crew were failing to stabilise the Dragon's Edge despite their best efforts.

"If we don't get power or shield back online, we're going to be incinerated on re-entry," said Snotlout.

As Snotlout feared they had entered Earth's up atmosphere and there were already burning up and they plummeted towards the planet.

Hiccup had finally reached the misaligned core and was using all his strength to reline it. He continued to shove it into place, but it refused to move an inch. Then using the last of his strength, Hiccup manged to shove it into place and knocked backwards by the surge of energy.

"Warp core is back online!" said Snotlout.

"Maximum thrusters, Lieutenant!" Toothless ordered.

Snotlout placed as much power as he could muster is the thrusters and slowly the ship began to flow down and use the lower atmosphere.

"Thrusters at maximum! Stand by! Stand by!" Snotlout yelled.

Then soon entered into a very large cloud and disappeared from sight. Then seconds later they emerge from the cloud layer slightly rickety, but still able to maintain an orbit.

"Shields restored!" said an amazed technical officer.

"Commander, power back online," said a science officer.

"Commander, altitude stabilise," said Snotlout.

"It's a miracle," said the navigator.

Toothless he deactivated his restraint. "There are no such thing," he frowned.

He remembered his older self-mentioning that a similar situation and how they managed to rectify it.

"Engineering to bridge," said Skull's voice. "Toothless?"

"Skull," Toothless frowned.

"You'd better get down," said Skull. "And you better hurry."

Toothless realise instantly what happens, history had indeed repeated itself. He rushed out of his chair and towards the elevator towards the power core.

* * *

Toothless soon found Skull and Ragnar near the power core and he noticed that Astrid was kneeling beside the door and crying.

Toothless looked at Astrid as Hiccup made inside the behind the other side of the hatch looking at her and clearly suffering from radiation sickness.

"Why did have to be so damn stubborn," she cried.

"Mum told me I got it from Dad," Hiccup winced. "I guess I know how he felt when he died protecting his crew."

"Don't say that," said Astrid.

"You and I both know it's true."

Astrid sighed with turning bloodshot because of tears. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Toothless looked at Skull. "Open it."

"The decontamination process is not complete," said Skull. "You'd flood the whole compartment. The door's locked, sir."

Toothless looked at Ragnar and he shook his head. "He's been exposed to too much radiation, even if I could get to him I wouldn't be able to do anything. I'm afraid he doesn't have much time."

"I was hoping to avoid this," said Toothless. "General Toothless told me that Hiccup did the exact same thing when they encountered him."

"Looks as if history is much harder to avoid than we care to admit," said Ragnar.

Toothless made his way to the door. Astrid looked up at him and left to join Skull and Ragnar. Toothless looked at Hiccup and they looked at one another.

"How's the ship?" he asked.

"Out of danger," said Toothless. "You saved the crew."

"You used what he wanted against him," said Hiccup. "That's a nice move."

"It is what you would have done."

"And this, this is what you would have done. I guess I followed in my father's footsteps, didn't I?"

"Yes. Yes, you did," Toothless nodded.

"Toothless, promising you tell my Mum about what?" said Hiccup coughing hard.

"I promise."

"I just wanted to know that I don't regret anything," said Hiccup winced. "Apart from leaving Astrid like this."

Toothless looked and saw Astrid was attempting to hide her tears, but failed.

"She is hurting," said Toothless looking back at Hiccup. "And I promise we will get her through this."

"Goodbye, old friend," said Hiccup placing his hand on the glass.

Toothless then placed his on the glass and looked at Hiccup one last time as he let out his last breath as his hand slid against the glass and landed next to him. As you want broke down and cried into Ragnar shoulder, who warped his arms around her in sympathy. Skull just stood there as Fishlegs and Heather arrived and saw Hiccup's body.

Toothless clenched his fists. "Viggo!" he roared.

* * *

Suddenly shooting past the Dragon's Edge was the Vengeance and it missed them by centimetres.

"By Odin, that was close!" said Snotlout.

* * *

Viggo and Ryker were still very much alive as the Vengeance entered into Earth's atmosphere. Unlike the Dragons Edge they had no way of maintaining the altitude.

"How could you fool for that?" Ryker roared. "I thought you claim to be superior to them."

"By quiet!" Viggo roared as he made his way to navigation controls. "Set destination, Starfleet Headquarters!"

"Engines compromise," said the computer. "Cannot guarantee destination. Confirm order."

"Confirm," said Viggo.

The Vengeance soon came into sight on San Francisco and people want as it headed straight towards Starfleet Headquarters. However, it flew over it and headed towards the city landed in the bay. It's across the bottom continues headed into the city destroying several buildings in the proses before finally coming to a stop.

* * *

Toothless and Heather soon made their way back onto the bridge.

"Search the enemy ship for signs of life," Toothless ordered.

"Sir, there's no way anyone survived," said Snotlout.

"They could," said Toothless firmly.

Heather looked at Snotlout. "I'd do what he says," she advised.

"Okay," said Snotlout accessing his terminal.

* * *

The Vengeance had demolished a good chunk of the city, but it is not matter Starfleet Headquarters. Viggo had survived the crash, but Ryker was badly injured and barely able to move and he them knew they couldn't stay on the ship.

"Viggo," Ryker winced.

Viggo looked at him. "Sorry, brother, but you'll only slow me down."

Viggo then jumped and skidded down the Vengeance towards the ground without a hint of fear.

* * *

"Whoa! He just jumped 30 meters!" said Snotlout.

"Can we beam him up?" Toothless asked.

"There is too much damage. I have no income signal," said Fishlegs, who had retaken his place at Navigator. "But it may be possible to beam you down, sir."

Heather looked at Toothless. "Got get him, sir."

Toothless then made his way to the elevator. "Snotlout, you have the conn."

A few seconds later, Toothless ran into the transport room.

"Stand by for coordinates," he said.

"Yes, sir," said the controller.

"Enter 3517 by 2598," said Fishlegs.

"Coordinates confirmed," said the controller and activated the transporter.

Toothless then vanished.

* * *

In the city, Viggo was making as much distance from the Vengeance as possible and grabbed a leather coat as he walked away. Suddenly he was Toothless appearing out of nowhere with a blaster in his hand.

The two of them looked at one another and Viggo ran for it and Toothless followed him. Viggo pushed people aside, tossed himself through windows and crossed roads just so he could get away from Toothless.

However, Toothless continue to pursue, because he was not going to let Hiccup's murder walk away free.


	10. Boldly Go Where No One Has Gone Before

On the Dragon's Edge, Ragnar and a hazmat team had removed Hiccup's body from the power core and had brought into the med-bay.

The moment they placed Hiccup's body on a bed, Astrid collapse and cried over his body. Everyone in the med-bay just as there in silence as they looked down at Hiccup's body.

Ragnar sat down at his desk and felt utterly useless. He was the chief medical officer and were all you thought he was unable to save his best friend who sacrificed himself to save everyone on the ship. He had overheard how General Toothless explain the situation in this timeline when they encountered Viggo and Ryker and was practically the same.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw the tribble he had been working on move. He stared at it and looked at his computer monitor and his eyes widened.

"Get me a cyro tube, now!" Ragnar yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, Viggo was still running from Toothless putting past anyone that got in his way. Viggo then jumped over a ledge and landed on a transport ship as it lifted off.

Toothless ran as fast as he could and jumped off the ledge after Viggo. The transporter had just lifted off, but Toothless managed to grab hold of the underside as his moved away and began climbing to the top.

Viggo saw him and jumped towards him and try to kick him off. He then grabbed Toothless and slammed him down onto the transporter, making him drop his blaster. Toothless managed to roll away as Viggo slammed his foot and pulled himself up.

Viggo then swung a fist at him, but Toothless ducked and punched him across the face. The two of them then began to trade blows to one another as the transport headed towards the main road. Toothless managed to grab hold of Viggo's shoulder and began to squeeze causing him to roar in pain and fall to his knees.

However, Viggo grabbed Toothless' hand and twisted it allowing him to rise to his feet. Viggo attempted to punch Toothless, but he blocked it with his free hand. However, Viggo then kicked him in the chest and while he lost his balance he brought Viggo elbow down on the shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar and Windshear, who was wearing a leg brace were tending to Hiccup's body. Ragnar had just brought in a cyro tube that contains one of Viggo's crew.

"Get this guy out of the cyro tube," said Ragnar to one of the nurses. "Keep him in an induced coma. We're gonna put Hiccup inside. It's our only chance to preserve his brain function."

"And then what?" Astrid asked confused. "I don't see how this is going to help Hiccup."

"You remember when I said Viggo and Ryker's blood had massive regeneration properties," said Ragnar and Astrid nodded. "Well, if it brought a dead tribble back to life then it should do the same with Hiccup. Unfortunately, the process of providing a human is a lot more trickier them arriving the tribble."

"How much of Viggo and Ryker's blood is left?" Windshear asked,

"None," said Ragnar and you are over to the communication terminal. "Dragon's Edge to Toothless. Toothless!"

* * *

Toothless was busy at the moment with Viggo strangling him. Viggo then punched him in the chest and sent him flying. He then lifted Toothless to his feet and attempted to crack a store like he did with Razorblade.

However, Toothless began to perform the same trick with Viggo and while the two of them were screaming Viggo kneed Toothless forcing you to release him. Viggo panted and then jumped off the transporter.

Toothless looked over the edge and saw that Viggo and jumped onto a transporter that was flying alone. This one however was moving much faster than the one he was on and had already vanished underneath the transporter.

Toothless however wasn't going to let them escape that easily and ran to the front of the transporter and jumped. He landed on the transporter, but lost his balance and would have fallen off if he hadn't grabbed hold the ledge.

He managed to climb himself back on the transporter, but Viggo didn't allow him time to recover and kicked him. He then pinned to down and began punching him in the face, Viggo then grabbed him and tossed him over. Toothless try to get back onto his feet, but was kicked in the head again and was instantly punched by Viggo.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Dragon's Edge, Ragnar and his medical crew got Hiccup into a cyro tube.

"Activate the cryogenic sequence," Ragnar ordered.

Windshear, who had better knowledge of the tube, activated it and Ragnar rushed over to the comm.

"Ragnar to bridge. I can't reach Toothless. I need either Viggo or Ryker alive," said Ragnar. "You get those son of bitches back on board right now! I think they can save Hiccup."

"Can we get Ryker on board?" Snotlout asked.

Fishlegs shook his head. "He hasn't moved from his position, he could be gravely injured. If we bring him on board he could die in transport."

"Then what about Viggo, can we beam him off the ship?" Snotlout asked.

"They keep moving! I can't get a lock on either him or Toothless."

Astrid then reached for the comm. "Can you beam someone down?"

* * *

Toothless was at Viggo's mercy as the man continued to punch him. He then grabbed his head and attempted to cross it again and this time found himself unable to break free.

Suddenly Astrid appeared on the transporter and kicked Viggo in the back. This free Toothless and Viggo turned to face her.

"Ah, the avenging girlfriend," said Viggo. Astrid just looked him. "Please, my dear, Hiccup would have come down himself to stop me, but Toothless came here instead. I can only presume that Hiccup was killed in some manner."

"Well, you're going to help me save," said Astrid as she took up a fighting stance. "Whether you want to or not."

Viggo smiled as swung his fist at Astrid, but she blocked it and counted with a side kick. Viggo then thrusted his leg forward, but Astrid sidestepped out of the way and dealt a powerful backhand. He then swung his fist at her and stuck her chest and legged sweep her. Toothless saw Astrid was in trouble and tore off a piece of the transporter.

Viggo looked down at Astrid ready to deal the final blow. "Give my regards to Hiccup."

"How about you telling yourself!" Toothless' voice yelled.

Viggo turned in time to see Toothless across the face with the piece of the transporter he removed. He then grabbed Viggo's arm and twisted it and everyone heard a nasty cracking sound.

"Toothless!" Astrid yelled.

Toothless then spun Viggo and slammed him down onto the transporter and began punching him in the face constantly.

"Toothless!" Astrid yelled desperately. "Toothless, stop! Stop! He's our only chance to save Hiccup!"

That brought Toothless out of his rage and he looked at Astrid. He then looked down at Viggo and performed an uppercut that knocked him out cold.

* * *

Hiccup's eye shot open and saw a bright light. At first, he thought he was in Valhalla, but then the light turned out to be Ragnar shaking his eyes he soon discovered that he was in a hospital bed.

"Welcome back the land of the living," said Ragnar as he ran a scanner over him. "Though, I think you would prefer death when Astrid strangles after that stunt you pulled. With that being said, the transfusion really took a toll. You are out cold for two weeks."

"Transfusion?" Hiccup frowned.

"Your cells were heavily irradiated. We had no choice."

Hiccup understood what he had done. "Viggo and Ryker?"

"Just Viggo. What we caught him, I synthesized a serum from his super blood," Ragnar explains. He then looked at Hiccup with a half-smile. "Tell me, are you feeling homicidal? Power mad? Despotic?"

Hiccup smiled. "Nope." He then frowned at Ragnar. "How'd you catch him?"

"I didn't," said Ragnar.

Hiccup then noticed Toothless wearing his formal wear as he approached his bed.

"You save my life," Hiccup smiled.

"With a little help with me and Astrid," said Ragnar.

"You save my life, Captain. And the lives of the Dragon's Edge," said Toothless.

"Thank you," Hiccup smiled.

"You are welcome, Hiccup," Toothless smiled back.

The doors then opened and Astrid walked in wearing her form wear and she looked both relieved and angry at seeing Hiccup.

"It'll take my leave," said Toothless and he made his way to the door.

Astrid looked at Ragnar who smiled. "I'm staying here," he said. "Someone has to look out for Hiccup after you're through him."

Astrid walked up to Hiccup. "If you want in a hospital bed, I'd punch you scaring me and for doing something so reckless."

"I suppose it be good thing that I am in a hospital bed," said Hiccup.

Astrid then leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "It's great to have you back."

Hiccup smiled at her. "So what happened since I was out?"

"Well, Viggo and Ryker are with the rest of the crew in cyro tubes and looked in a secret Starfleet base," said Astrid. "As for Fleet Admiral Razorblade, the Admiral Board were quite displeased with his actions, but to save face this place all the blame on Viggo and Ryker."

"Let me tell you I wasn't too pleased about that," Ragnar grumbled.

"What about the Klingons?" Hiccup asked.

"We've heard nothing from them," said Astrid. "It looks as if we've gotten away with, but to be safe Starfleet is wiping out all records of our journey to Klingon space."

"What about the Vengeance? Surely the Klingons noticed that."

"Like I said were blaming that on Viggo and Ryker," said Astrid. "People believe that they were the ones that created the Vengeance and were going to use it to destroy Starfleet and to take on the Klingon Empire."

"Even in the Klingon wanted to attack, they don't have the necessary proof to implicate us," said Ragnar. "They also might be a bit wary if we have any other ships like the Vengeance up our sleeves."

"So it looks like there will avoid war with the Klingons," Astrid smiled.

"What about the Dragon's Edge?" Hiccup asked.

"Badly damaged," Astrid admitted. "However, she should be back in working order in a few months' time."

"Well, I can't wait to get out of here," said Hiccup.

"Not until I clear you," said Ragnar firmly. "You still a long way to go to your back a hundred percent."

Hiccup just smiled. "After what we've been through, I think I can do the rest."

* * *

A year later, Hiccup was back on his feet wearing his formal wear. He was at the moment on a podium overlooking many Starfleet officers, most of them from the Dragon's Edge as they went through everybody that had died during the Viggo intendent.

Hiccup watched as several Starfleet officers were holding the flag of the Federation and began to make his speech. "There will always be those who mean to do us harm. To stop them, we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves. Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us. But that's not who we are. We are here today to rechristen the USS Dragon's Edge and to honour those who lost their lives nearly one year ago.

"When Admiral Gobber first gave me his ship he had me recite the Captain's Oath, was I appreciated at the time. Now I see them as they call us to remember who we once were and who we must be again. And those words?

"We are explorers, not soldiers. We only fight when we have to, not when we wanted. We boldly go where no one has gone before and that is why I am extremely proud that my ship had been chosen to take in the new five-year mission program to explore new forms of life in unknown space and to make contact with you civilisations."

* * *

Hiccup soon entered on the bridge of the Dragon's Edge and smiled at his crew.

"Captain on the bridge," said Astrid.

Hiccup made his way over to Snotlout, who rose from the chair.

"It's hard to get out of it once you've had a taste, isn't that right, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout shrugged. "'Captain' has a nice ring to it. Chair's all your, sir."

Hiccup then reached for the comm. "Skull. How's our core?"

"Ready for the long journey, Captain," Skull smiled.

"Excellent," Hiccup smiled and looked at Ragnar. "Ragnar, who's our medical supplies?"

"Stocked and my people are ready for a five-year journey," said Ragnar.

Hiccup then made his way over to Windshear. "Dr Windshear. I'm glad you could be a part of the family," he smiled.

She smiled back. "It's nice to have a family."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Are the Marines ready to face the unknown?"

"And raring," Astrid smiled. "As I."

He smiled. "It's great having you on board Astrid."

She smiled back. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Hiccup made his way to the screen. "Toothless."

Toothless turned and joined him at looking at the screen. "Captain."

"Where shall we go?"

Toothless shrugged. "As a mission of this duration has ever been attempted, I defer to your good judgement, Captain."

Hiccup smiled and sat down in his chair. "Snotlout, take us out."

"Aye, Captain."

Snotlout then pressed down on the leaver and they entered into warp and headed off on a new journey.


End file.
